The Number One Rule
by Xinthos
Summary: Teachers don't date students, it's the number one rule. But in the end, will it be all that important? After all, rules are made to be broken. RaeBB, full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hi! This is my first fic, so you can review however you want to. I like the idea, although I admit my grammar and writing are not the best. I'd appreciate it if you could tell me what I'm doing wrong in my reviews so I can try to fix my mistakes, even if I can't. Go ahead and flame me if you want, I like to laugh. BTW since this is the first fic I'm submitting, the structure might not come out right, but it will be fixed so don't worry about it. Also, the first sentence is just my reflection of three-fourths of most schools.

**Summary**: Teachers do NOT date teachers- the number one rule. No one had ever questioned it, considered breaking it, even bothered to notice it. But when Rachel meets her new teacher, sparks fly and the most forgotten and important rule of all suddenly becomes remembered, but in the end, will it be all that important?

It wasn't hard to hear the rumors spreading around the school, especially when the people at said school are hyper-active, sugar high preps…but Rachel had to admit, they were pretty interesting (the rumors, that is), a new teacher in the middle of the year? It was strange, all right. As she stepped into her first period class no one seemed to notice her, which wasn't highly unusual, in fact, it was perfectly normal. She took the seat at the back of the room, taking notice- for the first time- of the young man sitting at the teacher's desk. She took the time to study her teacher from the place she was seated at. He looked young for a teacher, but then again, most of the teachers at Gotham High were way too old to be teaching. A young teacher might be a nice change.

He looked to be about twenty-one with light green hair that was fading to brown, the dye having worn off. His eyes were about ten times greener than his hair, and Rachel had a feeling he wasn't wearing contacts. His slightly pointed ears and wide grin only added to his boyish charm and had almost all the girls giggling like idiots.

"Hello class, my name is Garfield Logan, but that's Mr. Logan to you dudes." Rachel was suddenly glad he wasn't her English teacher. "Let me start by giving you a little background information about me. I graduated third of my class at Stanford and majored in biology, which would explain why I'm here teaching it. I love video games, I'm twenty-four, and I'm single." He said, giving a playful wink at the girls making all the girls start that annoying giggling again. Rachel rolled her eyes at the pathetic display, as soon as he turned around they would start whispering about how good looking he was, and how his ears were kind of pointy, and he had nice eyes. The exact type of thing Rachel would not be caught dead saying. She heard the whispering immediately, talking about how he was single and could be dating anyone. She let out an irritable sigh, 'Teachers DON'T date students.' She thought, trying to project her thoughts to the other female students.

"Rachel? Is there a Rachel in the house?" Rachel snapped out of her thoughts in time to raise her hand for attendance. Garfield stared at her for a second, not liking the blank expression on her face, or the frown. He made a comment, hoping to make her smile.

"You have one of my favorite names, you know. If I had a daughter I'd definitely name her Rachel."

"I hate my name." Garfield swallowed; something about her was highly unusual. He could feel her intimidating gaze burning holes in him from underneath her hood, and the fact that he couldn't see her face didn't help either. He let out a nervous chuckle.

"Right." He said, trying not to look too nervous in front of his students. _'It's going to be a long year…'_ He thought to himself, not too optimistically for a change. _' It might help if I could somehow get her to take off that damn hood.'_

"Isn't there a rule for wearing hats in school?" He asked suddenly.

"It's a hood."

"Even so, I'd appreciate it if you'd take it off."

"No." Her response was definitely not expected. Aren't teachers supposed to be giving the orders? Maybe a threat could change her mind. As he opened his mouth to assign detention, he found she had beaten him to the punch.

"Go ahead and assign detention, I have nothing better to do." It was the truth, even if Garfield Logan didn't know it yet. He tried to see if it was a bluff, but it was too hard to tell with that black sweater hood on.

"Fine then," He said, deciding to call her on it, "I suppose you won't mind having detention for the rest of the week." She didn't even look up from a dark looking mystery/suspense book to acknowledge the threat. Garfield growled under his breath. She was getting to him, and she knew it. "Fine then," He said calmly, trying to maintain his composure, "You can come in for the rest of the _month._" Not even a glance from her. Clearly she had gotten the best of him. He was naive sometimes, but he knew when he was beaten. "A whole year!" Or maybe not.

The rest of the class was about as uneventful as it was boring. Mr. Logan tried his best to get back on schedule after his little argument with Rachel. The boring forty-five minute period was an opportune time to read, and although she would never admit it, watch the other students. She observed as the girls passed notes and whispered to each other. Rachel began to wonder why their doctors hadn't prescribed Ritalin. She ignored their gossip for now, moving on to her only two friends in the school who were currently sitting on the other side of the classroom trying not to look too conspicuous in their flirting (guess who?). From where she was sitting Rachel couldn't make out their conversation but already knew what they were saying, it got predictable after the first few times. Kori would ask a question she sometimes already knew the answer too, and being a foreigner made it a lot easier to come up with questions. After Kori had asked her question Richard would answer and after a minute of detailed explanation would steer the conversation towards asking her out on a date. He would, of course, stumble over his words and instead of the sentence coming out "Kori would you like to go to lunch with me," like it should have; it came out as "Kori…. What's the math homework?" or some equally lame recovery. Yup, they were predictable, all right. Rachel sighed; this was more boring than… everything. The bell was heaven to her ears. She gathered up her books and moved towards the door, prepared to go to gym class. Things were never that easy.

"Miss Roth, I'd like to have a word with you." She should have guessed.

"I noticed you weren't particularly concerned with class or me, for that matter." As he droned on she knew the inevitable question was yet to come. _'Three, two, one…"_

"…And, well, never mind. It's not my business what goes on at your house and what it has to do with your paying attention." Rachel was surprised, even if she didn't show it. He managed not to get on her nerves this time, but how long could that last?

"Anyway, I expect you'll be coming to detention for a while so I might as well tell you that you won't be alone." Not as long as she had hoped. The information was not new to Rachel. Kori was coming as she always did, to clean the chalkboards for community service. And of course, what was Kori without Richard? He excused her to gym class and wrote her a pass, after explaining the situation she was already aware about. She walked down the hallways unnoticed and silent, like always. _'The new teacher's bearable, at least." _Rachel thought to herself. _'He knows how to make conversation, even if it isn't interesting."_ She ignored the fact that the comments were probably the most positive things she had said about anyone since before she met Richard and Kori.

**A/N: **I tried not to be too obvious about the Rae/BB pairing b/c I don't really believe in the 'Love at First Sight' idea, so I'm going to try to take the relationship slowly, but not too slowly. Anyway, I'm not the most consistent person, so E-mail if I take too long to update. Thanks for Reading! R&R if you have a soul!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **It's Xinthos again! You must be so happy…Lol. Anyway, I'm here with another chapter. I'd like to thank the people who reviewed. I appreciate more than you could know, but everyone in my house knows because I spent the rest of the day screaming about it. I want to thank you for being supportive and giving me a reason to update. Since I forgot to put it in the first chapter, the disclaimer's in this one.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS! Sad, isn't it?

**BB+RAVEN 4 EVER: Ok, first, I know your name has a multiply sign on it. I just can't find it on my keyboard…LOL. Thank you for your support and I hope I don't disappoint you in my next chapters. Keep reviewing!**

**Momomi: I'm glad you liked my sad attempt at humor and thank you for encouraging me. At first I wanted to do Raven as the teacher and Beast Boy as the student, but the end wouldn't make as much sense that way. Plus, who wouldn't want Beast Boy for a teacher? Unless, of course, you actually wanted to learn something.**

**TDG3RD: I'm glad you find it interesting. If you read my response above, you can see why I made Raven the teacher, although I'd be a bad author if I actually told you what the end was. I'm going to try to make this story interesting, but there's no guarantee. Read this chapter and let me know what you think. If there's something you want me to add, just right it in a review. **

**Thank you all for reviewing and I hope you keep doing it. If you have any ideas you Really want me to include in this story, E-mail them to me, but don't put them in a review because then everyone will know what happens. There's no guarantee that your idea will be written, but I will read and consider all suggestions. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter Two, other wise known as: "Hey, Victor, check out the hottie with the purple hair."

Rachel walked slowly towards the nearest Starbucks, only having ten minutes until she had to be in Mr. Logan's class for detention. As much as she hated spending time with her teachers, at least she knew her friends would be there. She pulled off her sweater and tied it around her waist; it was too hot for that.

She gripped the handle of the door and pulled it open, stepping into the air-conditioned café. She noticed her teacher staring at her from across the room, talking with her teacher from computer class. Not bothering to listen to what they were saying about her, she placed her order for the usual herbal tea and sat down at a near by table with her book. If her teacher was here, she couldn't be late for detention, right?

On the other side of the room Garfield sat with his new friend, Victor Stone, the computer teacher at Gotham High School whom he had met in the teacher's lounge. Who knew they had video games in there?

"Hey, Victor, check out the hottie with the purple hair."

Victor turned his head and glanced at the girl and almost laughed. Could Garfield not see how young she was?

"I'm going to go talk to her." Obviously not. Before he could do anything about it, Garfield had already walked up to Rachel on the other side of the room. Victor grinned, getting up from the table, who would want to miss this?

"Hey." Came an unnaturally deep voice from above her. She glanced up at her teacher, and decided to hear him out. Oh was _that_ a bad idea. Apparently, he couldn't recognize her, and she couldn't particularly blame him.

"What are you reading?" He asked, placing his hand on the freshly washed table. Unfortunately for him, when tables are washed, they become quite slippery, so, he slipped. Rachel sensed the catastrophe early enough to avoid it. She got up just as he fell over, his arm slipping underneath him. He hit his head on the table before collapsing on the ground in an awkward tangle of limbs.

Rachel looked at the stupidity in front of her and almost smiled. Almost. Victor, who had come just in time to see the disaster, did much more than that. He was on the floor next to Garfield, pounding his massive fists into the ground in an attempt to stop laughing. Rachel sighed; the whole place was staring at them now. Her tea lay spilled on the table and dripping on Garfield's head, so much for that.

Garfield pulled himself up off the floor, red with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry about your tea." He said, his fake macho voice gone for the moment.

"It's fine." Wait, that voice… It sounded really familiar. Why couldn't he place it?

"I'll buy you a new one later. Maybe at lunch, on Saturday?" He looked hopeful, his eyes big and shining. She almost felt guilty for saying no.

"I have to be somewhere." She said hurriedly and walked out the door before Garfield could get a word in. Outside Rachel pulled her sweater over her head. Was her teacher just trying to ask her out? She scoffed at herself, only one person had ever asked her out, and she had almost become a mother because of it. Her frowned deepened. No need to bring up old memories. He must have not recognized her as a student, why would someone want to ask out someone six years younger than them?

Garfield straightened himself out and glared at his grinning friend.

"What are you staring at?"

"You don't know anything do you?" Garfield looked confused. Well, more confused than he usually did. He was not all that bright for a teacher.

"What are you talking about?" Victor sighed at him.

"That girl," Victor began, catching his breath from laughing so hard, "Is a senior in high school. She's in my computer class fifth period, her name's Rachel."

"Rachel?" It couldn't be the same Rachel could it? Why would she want to hide a face like that?

"You know her?" _'_Know _her? I almost had the urge to slap her.'_ Garfield thought to himself, remembering their argument. Not that he would ever really slap her, of course.

"Yeah, I know her. She's in my first period, I just never get to see her face." Victor smiled at his friend.

"Not a lot of people do."

"She sure is hot though." Victor said to Garfield, teasing him about the way he had flirted earlier. Victor burst out laughing. To him it was a joke, Garfield wasn't kidding.

Rachel reached detention on time, not surprised to find her teacher was late. Kori had not started cleaning the chalkboards yet, as she was still talking to Richard. She sat down in the seat next to them.

"Friend Raven!" Kori exclaimed upon noticing her friend. Rachel, used to the nickname, greeted her politely before opening her book and pretending to read.

"So, Kori, I've been wondering…" Richard started. Rachel gripped her book tighter, could he finally be doing? Was he… going to ask her out? _'Oh my God, the world's going to end.' _Were Rachel's first thoughts. No matter how many times Richard tried to do this, it always came out interesting.

"Yes?" Asked Kori, hopeful that maybe he could just ask her and get it over with. Come to think of it, why hadn't _she_ asked _him _out yet?

"Will you…?" Kori leaned forward in her seat until she was practically falling off of it. Rachel joined her, the book in her hands long forgotten. _'Deep breaths Richard, she's your friend. She won't make fun of you.' _Thoughts churned in his head, his stomach doing flips.

"Will you go out with me?" Rachel dropped her book, for once in her life, she was grinning. She jumped out of her seat.

"TOUCHDOWN! YOU FINALLY DID IT YOU _IDIOT!_" It took everyone a second to comprehend what had just happened. Kori looked pleased, nervous, and a little scared at Rachel's behavior. Richard looked like he was going to laugh. Rachel sat down quickly, a neutral expression replacing the one of joy that had been there not too long ago.

"This _NEVER _happened." Now they were both scared. How could one person be so intimidating? As quickly as the OOC Raven had appeared, she was gone. Much to the relief of my readers, I'm sure. Kori and Richard spent most of the time until the teacher came thinking about what they were going to do on their date, and Rachel was actually reading this time.

Garfield made it to the detention room ten minutes late, cursing at himself, dripping wet with tea, and bruises on his head and arms. No doubt someone was going to say something.

"Mr. Logan?" Came Kori's voice from across the room. He looked up at her, giving the signal to continue.

"Why are you wet and damaged?" Garfield sighed; this was going to be embarrassing.

"Funny story," He started, blushing slightly, "See, I went to Starbucks and saw Rachel there so I decided to see how she was." He looked over at Rachel to see her reaction. He wondered if she could even tell he was flirting. Not that he would ever find out, the expression on her face looked almost permanent.

"So, I rested my arm on the table and slipped, bumped my head, and spilled Rachel's tea on myself." Was it her, or was Garfield changing the story slightly?

"It's no big deal really." He said, focusing on grading his papers. Rachel gave him an odd look, deciding not to push the matter. She could always ask him tomorrow when Kori and Richard were on their date. Detention with a teacher she didn't know anything about.

Almost as if she was reading her mind, Kori spoke.

"If you are to spend the rest of the year in detention with him, you might as well get to know him a little." Rachel looked at her like she was crazy, making Kori roll her eyes.

"If you know him a little better, you can see what you're dealing with." That made more sense.

"That's not such a bad idea, I suppose. I'll start tomorrow. I mean, what could happen?"

**A/N: **Nothing much to say here. Richard finally asked Kori out on a date and the next chapter will be about that and Rachel trying to get to know Garfield. Review and make me happy plz?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Let me just start off by thanking my reviewers once again, and all the new ones too. I don't really have that much to say (it's a miracle!) so I'm just going to go straight to the reviews and disclaimer.

Disclaimer (in case you couldn't tell): I don't… NO! I can't say it! It hurts too much. Okay, deep breaths… I…don't own Teen Titans!

Digicowboy: I know what you mean. Tripping over your self isn't a good first impression (I would know.) Thanks for your thoughts, keep reviewing!

**Gothic kid 13: Thank you for taking a chance on this fic, I hope I'll be able to keep your interest. Thank you for reviewing!**

**I feel awfully random: I'm glad you liked the line, even though it was WAY OOC. I knew the age question was going to come up somewhere, and I'm not all that sure how to answer it. Raven is supposed to be 17 and Garfield is supposed to be 24, which I don't think is _that_ much of a difference. That's like seven years right? I'm failing math, BTW. There are plenty of couples with a bigger age difference I'm sure, just look at Ashton Kutcher and Demi Moore (or however their names are spelled) if I remember correctly, Ashton is 26 and Demi is like, 40 or something. I don't find age to be a big issue in a relationship, however I can see your point. Thanks for giving me your opinion, keep reviewing!**

**SpiderSquirral: I completely agree with you. Having a Student/Teacher relationship is pretty gross in real life. In a story where everyone can be as good looking and charming as you want them to, it doesn't really bother me all that much- lol. I'm glad you like my stupid humor too, I never really considered myself as funny P. Thanks for Reviewing!**

**TDG3RD: I'm glad you liked that part, the line just kind of popped into my head. I think Garfield is clumsy in the show too, but it's been so long since I've seen an episode of Teen Titans I'm starting to go through withdrawal. Thank you for reviewing, keep on doing it!**

Chapter Three, AKA: You Know You're too Short When…

After School:

Kori shuffled around her room, grabbing clothes and various make up supplies as she went. Slipping on a yellow bikini, a pair of jeans, and black t-shirt, she made her way over to a wooden vanity, trying not to trip. She looked down at the make up that was gathered in her arms and dropped it. There was no need for that when it was going to come off when she was swimming. If she and Richard even went swimming at the amusement park. Did Richard even know how to swim? Did he even like amusement parks or roller coasters? _'I am starting a relationship with a man I barely know.'_ She thought to herself. It would be an issue between them, she knew. He was always so private about everything. Maybe she could get him to open up just a little.

Richard waited for ten minutes at the gate of the Six Flags amusement park, searching through the crowd for Kori. He spotted her walking towards him and smiled at her, a rare occurrence.

"I apologize for being late, but I had to decide what articles of cloth I should put upon my apparatus.1" Five seconds of translating later, Richard responded.

"It's fine, I was only waiting for two minutes." He had lied, but it wouldn't hurt anyone.

The two of them walked into the amusement park fully prepared to ride everything. After two hours of being dragged around by Kori, they decided to stop for a snack. Getting dragged around by your girlfriend might not _sound_ all that great, but for Richard it was the most fun thing he had done in a while.

"Richard?" He looked up at her, nodding at her to continue.

"Do you like swimming?"

"Why, do you want to go swimming?" Kori nodded eagerly and they both left their table, heading towards the gigantic water slides and anything else that would get them wet. Richard took off his shirt and stuffed it into the bag he had been carrying, leaving him in a pair of orange swimming trunks. Kori slipped off her clothes, causing several people to stare.

"Richard, is something wrong? You mouth seems to be liquidating, and you have been looking in the same direction for quite a while." Not that she could tell, with those dark black sunglasses he wore. Another thing she would have to ask him about later.

Richard stuffed his tongue back into his mouth where it belonged and smiled at her.

"I'm fine. Lets go ride some rides." They headed over to a water slide, grabbing a rubber tube that could fit two people in it. After waiting in the line, they both peaked over the railing. Was it just Richard, or was the ground spinning?

"Richard, you seemed scared. Are you sure you want to go on this one?" He stood up straight, determined not to look like a coward in front of her.

"I'm never scared." He said firmly, sitting in one of the seats of the inflatable plastic tube. Kori sat down next to him and pushed off the back of the slide, sending them plummeting towards the pool below.

Several feminine screams were heard from inside of the large tubular slide, many of which Kori didn't remember making. Richard eyes were shut the whole time, his glasses hiding it well. They hit the pool hard, Kori laughing and Richard trying not to scream. She looked over at him, smiling slyly.

"You were scared." It was a statement. Richard growled, feeling his masculinity threatened again, something he was sensitive about. He could be egotistical at times.

"I was _not_ scared. I'll prove it, lets go ride that one." He said, pointing towards a huge, steep, and spiraling slide that plummeted at an angle towards a pool of over chlorinated water.

They made their way over to the water slide and bought two tickets and signed two forms that said that Six Flags could not be sued if someone somehow got hurt or… died… not that would ever happen on this ride. I mean, just look at the name, "The Super Slide of Death and Injury from which You Only Have a Two Percent Chance of Living From Ride." Okay, don't look at the name.

Strangely enough, no one seemed to be in line for it. As they got to the platform on the top, Kori's eyes widened.

"Um, Richard? Perhaps we should not ride this one." Richard smirked.

"You scared?" Kori huffed indignantly.

"No, I was merely saying that…" Richard shook his head and stepped up to the lifeguard standing where the slide began. Kori stared after him for a second, he would be regretting it, and she knew it. The woman stuck her arm out in front of him, preventing him from going further.

"Oh, right. I have a ticket." She shook her head, popping gum obnoxiously, and pointed to a sign next to her, the sign Richard now referred to as the "Sign of Doom". It was a cardboard sign of a man holding his hand palm face down about two inches above Richard's head. On it in big bold letters were the words, **"You Must Be This Tall." **Richard stared at it a few seconds and turned red, now refusing to look at anything but the ground.

"You can still go, if you want." The lifeguard said, pointing to Kori who was exactly the right height. Kori laughed openly at Richard, it _was_ funny…

"No thank you, miss. I think I should get going soon anyway." She smiled triumphantly, Richard following her down the stairs that they had taken to get up there. He _had_ to find a way to redeem himself. No way was their date going to end like that.

There was one last ride to go on before heading home, The Farris Wheel. Fortunately for Richard, there was no required height for this one. They took their seats in the next available place. Richard glanced at Kori who was staring at the sunset, had it really been that long since they had gotten there, he wondered. The Farris Wheel came to an abrupt stop, their seat having stopped two seats higher than the middle, giving them the perfect view of the whole park.

In a massive display of color, fireworks went off left and right, making Kori's eyes glow with excitement. Richard swallowed his nervousness; this was the moment he had spent his time planning for. He could _not_ screw it up.

He turned to face her, and she turned to face him. The bang of the fireworks was lost on their ears, the colorful lights no longer mattered. The view was gone, they could have been in a dumpster and it wouldn't have mattered. Richard leaned forward slowly, Kori following his example.

Their lips connected and they wrapped their arms around each other. Kori suddenly had the sensation she was drowning, but in a good way. When she realized she couldn't breath, she reluctantly broke the kiss, breathing deeply to try to get her breath- and consciousness- back. Her face was blank, apparently still caught up in the moment. Richard smirked, judging by the way she was smiling, he figured he had done more than enough to make up for a small loss in height.

Kori silently slipped through the door of her small house, careful not to wake anyone up. She withheld a girlish scream; she had had her first kiss with the nicest guy she had ever met. Her smile faltered a bit, realizing she still hadn't learned much about him. He had carefully avoided every question she had thrown at him, answering with his own question to throw her off track. Well, at least he was a good kisser.

1: This is the message for the superscript 1 you saw. It was to make a note, since I don't really like interrupting the flow of the story. The note was that I know _nobody_ would ever say that, but I found it really funny for some reason… Just thought I should let you know.

**A/N: **I know that I said I'd talk about what happened with Rachel and Garfield, but I'll use the next chapter for that. It will still be the same day as the Kori and Richard's date, though. I made Richard shorter than Kori because I always thought it was cute, the height might change later in the story though. Now, Review or I'll send my Microsoft Word assistant after you! (It's a dog, btw. Cool, huh?)


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT- IMPORTANT- IMPORTANT- PLEASE READ!**

**A/N: Okay, I'm not asking much of you. I've noticed that not many people are reviewing, and, being able to see how many people have read this story, it's not a good ratio. All I'm asking is that you take one minute of your time and give me an opinion. One sentence. That's all I'm asking. Thanks for reading!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans (What, did you really think I did?)

**SpiderSquirrel: Lol, thanks. I'm glad you like it. (Proffeser Dude's cool too)**

**Monchhichi: Thanks, I'm glad you like the plot. I know not a lot of fanfictions have this theme, which is half the reason I started writing it. I wanted something original. I hope I can keep your interest and thanks again for reviewing, keep doing it! **

**Digicowboy: Lol, I'm glad you liked the name. I can probably think of a few rides like that too. Thanks for being constant in your reviewing, keep it up!**

Chapter Three, AKA: Too much information

Maybe promising to get to know Mr. Logan hadn't been as good of an idea as she had thought. Why was he so quite all of a sudden? The one time Rachel wanted him to start a conversation he was silent, awkwardly silent. Rachel shifted uncomfortably in the hard plastic desk seat she was forced to sit on. Deciding that saying something about it would get more detention, if at all possible, she kept silent.

Garfield looked intently at his papers, grading them carefully. Well, that's what he should have been doing, instead of staring at his student who kept shifting around in her seat. Why was she doing that, anyway?

"Uncomfortable?" Garfield said, not looking up from his papers.

"Not anything I can't endure." At least she didn't have to go 'home.' _Anything_ was better than that place.

"You seem awfully quite." She added to her previous statement.

He looked away from his papers and rubbed his eyes, pretending to stare at the chicken scratch handwriting of his students was handicapping his vision. He looked at her for a second, noticing the closed book on her desk, facing downward. Now that he thought about it, did he ever get to find out the name of that book? Nope, and it would bug him for the rest of his life if he didn't.

Rachel watched as her teacher moved from his desk to sit beside her.

"What book are you reading?" Instead of answering she flipped the rather large book over, exposing a title and author.

"_Angels and Demons_ by Dan Brown." He read out loud. "I've actually read this one. What do you think about all that stuff he said about religion?" Rachel decided this might be a good way to get to know him, even if he needed to improve his vocabulary.

"I don't really care. I'm an atheist." Garfield's eyes widened a little.

"That's a big decision to make when you're still in high school." Rachel huffed.

"That's a pretty big book to read for someone of your mental capacity. Looks like we surprised each other." He decided to ignore the sarcastic remark for now.

"What do you think about the romance?" She glanced up at him, looking at him critically. "You know, the romance between the Harvard professor and the scientist?"

"Pointless." It was a pretty small thing to say for him to make such a big deal out of it.

"Let me guess, you don't believe in love either?" The look she gave him clearly said she didn't.

"How do you know it doesn't exist when you don't even have a boyfriend?" Rachel flinched visibly at the comment. It was true, she didn't have a boyfriend now, but she had had one. Not the most positive things to say about the relationship.

Garfield noticed her flinch at the comment.

"Bad relationship, huh?" She glared at him.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"That makes sense. I don't like to talk about Terra, either." Damnit, she hated having emotions like curiosity. Letting out a sigh and knowing she was going to do something she would regret, she spoke anyway.

"Who's Terra?"

"Old girlfriend?" He stated vaguely. "You know her, the school counselor. We went out for a few years, turns out she was cheating on me." _'That's not _that _bad.'_ "With three other guys. She kept asking to get back together with me, but I kept saying no. She still tries to talk to me every once in a while," he finished. Rachel stopped the remark that came bubbling up to the surface of her mind.

Neither said anything for a while, and Rachel wished Kori and Richard hadn't gone out on their date.

"So, what did your boyfriend do to you? Cheated on you?" He asked casually. Her head snapped in his direction, her eyes hostile.

"I _don't_ want to talk about it." Garfield shut his mouth. He hadn't meant to offend her. Rachel looked up at the clock, grabbed her books, and walked out the door. He sighed; he was going to have to apologize about that on Monday. He watched the second hand tick on the clock, trying to hypnotize him. He focused his vision back on to the clock, reading the time. She had left twenty minutes early.

A/N: Sorry the chapter was so short; the next one will be longer. I just needed them to get closer to each other, and what better way to get closer to someone then by getting farther away?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: W00T! I got more reviews this time, and I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to read the authors not and review. For those of you who didn't, well, you're probably not reading this either so I won't say anything )

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans (no sarcastic remark today? It's a miracle! Oh, wait, there it is…)**

**SpiderSquirrel: Lol, glad you like it. Trust me, if I had that power it would _always_ be Saturday. I'll keep trying to update ASAP. Keep the Reviews coming, and I keep the chapters coming!  
Flying-Grayson: I'm glad you decided to try reading my fic, and I'm even gladder (is that a word?) that you like it. Thanks for your opinion, Keep Reviewing! **

**IsaacGSO: Thanks for reviewing! I appreciate it a lot. I wasn't really sure what the second genre on this fic to be (Romance?) b/c my stories usually reflect how I'm feeling when I write them, but I'm glad you liked the drama, there's probably going to be more coming up, so keep reading! And don't forget to review!**

**TDG3RD: Lol, I'm sure wherever there's going to be a BB/Rae, there's going to be a Terra there to try to screw it all up. I don't particularly hate Terra, especially after re-watching the Aftershock episodes, but I'm a complete and utter failure when it comes to OC's. I needed someone to be Beast Boys ex, and same for Raven, so why not be predictable ) Also (just a little fact about me) I may not hate Terra, but I _hate_ Malchior with a _passion_ because he was just plain evil (That's just my opinion). Sry for making you read so much for a review response, keep reviewing!**

**Digicowboy: Glad you liked the chapter, and thanks for being a constant reviewer (I'm sure I've said that before…) About BB; I'm not too sure what to do with him honestly. In that chapter he's nervous b/c he's trying to find out a bit about her but doesn't know how to approach the subject. He may be a little different though; he's a little too random to get him just like he is in the show. Thanks again for reviewing, keep doing it!**

Chapter Five, AKA: A new friendship, and less humor from the author P

Monday came all too quickly, as they often do. The school day went by slowly, as they _always_ do. However, as the last bell rang dismissing Rachel from English class, she suddenly wished it had lasted longer. The argument she had with Mr. Logan would be awkward to confront today. She didn't know where Richard and Kori were, they hadn't been in any of their classes and Rachel wasn't afraid to admit she was a bit worried. Kori wouldn't miss a day of school if the world were ending, and Richard? Well, that wasn't highly unusual.

She walked slower than usual to Room fifty-four, where she knew her teacher would be waiting for her. She sat down in the desk she always sat down in, expecting nothing but silence, and wanting nothing but quiet. Not today though, things were just never that perfect.

"Hi." Came the voice of a surprisingly timid Garfield. She glanced up at him, waiting for him to continue.

He took a deep breath, trying to prepare for what he was going to say. He wasn't too good at apologies.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to offend you, I just get a little curious sometimes."

"It's fine." Rachel said; surprised at how easily she forgave him. She hoped she wasn't going soft.

"Oh," he said, a little surprised. Apparently he also hadn't expected her to forgive him so easily. "I was afraid you hated me. Maybe you can tell me what happened when we become better friends." He said, grinning at her. She hadn't even realized they _were_ friends. They didn't even know each other, but maybe a few more friends couldn't hurt.

She nodded at him, almost unsure of herself.

"I'm glad you forgave me, Rachel." She cringed at the name. She had always hated it, but maybe that was because her parents had given it to her, if nothing else.

"My friends call me Raven." He smiled at her.

"It suits you, and in case you're wondering, I have a nickname too." She eyed him skeptically. "Yup, it's true. All the ladies call me Beast Man." He said, wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. Rachel shook her head.

"Not going to happen." He frowned, and if he had been a dog she was sure his ears would have drooped.

"Beast… Dude?" He tried.

"If you really want a nickname so badly, I'll give you one. Since you're so immature all the time, I'll just call you Beast Boy."

"It'll do."

Rachel yawned, tired and getting more and more bored with nothing to do. Garfield chuckled at her.

"Tired?" She nodded sleepily. "Want to take a nap?" He joked.

"I wish, unfortunately for you, I can't stay here all day." He put on a thoughtful expression.

"All right then, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself, to pass the time? I'll even tell you a little about me." He said, thinking of an excuse to find out more about her. Rachel bit her lip, she didn't particularly like that idea, but she wouldn't have to go into anything personal, she was sure. She nodded at him, agreeing to participate.

"Okay, I'll go first…" He trailed off; truthfully, neither of them were too eager to share their pasts.

"All right, well, I like animals." He stated. Rachel wondered if that's where he came up with the name Beast Man. She had thought it was a reference to… _other_ things she'd rather not mention, since he had said only girls call him that.

"They're okay, I guess. I've never had a pet before, but I don't think I'd ever want one. Unless, of course," She said, apparently thinking, "It was some kind of large predator type of thing."

"A lot of those are endangered."

"So?" Rachel fired back, she wasn't a huge fan of fluffy pets that little kids and people like Kori hugged and talked about all the time.

"SO? Don't you care about them at all?"

"They're just animals."

"Hey, animals are people too!" So many things to say to that, but she decided to keep her mouth shut about this one. Well, maybe just one thing.

"Do you even hear yourself talk?"

"Sometimes, but other times I talk to fast to understand what I'm saying."

Again, she repressed anything hurtful she was about to say, deciding against ruining a friendship that hadn't even started yet. Though she doubted he would get so upset over something so small. She glanced up at the clock and after a quick goodbye, grabbed her books and left. At least they had left on a good note this time. He had never really considered having a student as a friend, but then again, he was a _lot_ like a kid sometimes. He guessed it would make sense, sort of. He looked up at the clock and read the time easily after years of practice and grinned to himself. She had left twenty minutes late.

A/N: Another chapter done, don't forget to review people! Just one second of your time? ) I'll update as soon as I can; sorry this chapter was so short, too. The next one will be longer.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi again! Nothing to say here, but there's a lot of drama in this chapter (I'm not too good at drama, BTW), so expect the unexpected.**

**Disclaimer: I'm typing on a computer that can barely load the home page of my Internet, and you think I own Teen Titans? If I did, what the hell would I be doing writing fanfiction?**

**Gregthezombie: Glad you like the story (and my bad attempts at humor). Thanks for the encouragement, keep reviewing!**

**I feel awfully random: … YEAH WELL… fine, be that way. (Lol) About your other review, I know that the boy is like, always taller and older and stuff, but I like doing things so that they are a little less stereotypical, as you might be able to see in this chapter. Thanks, and keep Reviewing!**

**SpiderSquirrel: Lol, I had to read that like seven times before I finally got what you were saying. I tried to make this one longer, but I'm not sure if it worked. (I can see what you mean, but Sunday makes me lazier than Saturday does. Besides, who wants to go to school? I'd get rid of Wednesday, too. I'm always so tired by then :) ****Don't stop reviewing!**

**Monchhichi: I wasn't really sure what to do for the endings of those chapters, so I just decided on that. You'll find out about what happened to Raven when the relationship starts developing. Thanks for your opinion, Keep them coming!**

**Digicowboy: It's the second one, actually, but I can see why that's not really all that clear- Lol. Keep Reviewing!**

Chapter Six, AKA: I bet you didn't see _that_ coming…

Sunday: 

Kori tossed and turned in bed, feeling like she had swallowed a rock, among other various objects. She tried in vain to fall asleep, figuring it must have been something she ate for dinner. Before she knew it, it was morning again, Monday morning. She struggled to get out of bed, and collapsed on her knees before she even made it to her door. Clutching her stomach in pain, she climbed back on her bed. No way was she going to school today, no matter how much she wanted to.

It was later that day when she heard her door open and close, a shout echoing throughout the halls and into her room.

"Kori? Are you here?" What was Richard doing there, and how did he get in her house?

"I am here, Richard," She shouted back weakly. She felt the vibrations of his footsteps echoing as he ascended the stairs.

"Kori, are you alright?"

"A mere stomach flu, but what are you doing here?" She asked, trying not to make the pain in her gut too obvious.

"You weren't in school today so I faked sick and came looking for you. You're sure you're okay?" If her stomach didn't feel like an anvil, she would have laughed.

"Yes, Richard. I am fine." She winced in pain, hoping he hadn't noticed. He had.

"You don't seem fine. I'll stay here until you feel better." He suggested. She gave a weak nod in response.

She sat up slowly so as not to disrupt her stomach and leaned against her headboard in a sitting position. Richard sat down next to her, easing himself against the wall in the same way. Kori relaxed, leaning her head against his shoulder cautiously. He let her, putting his hand behind her neck to make her more comfortable.

Kori felt like she could die there happy, even if her stomach didn't feel that way. She ignored the pain for now, knowing it would go away. She focused on other things instead, like Richard and the good things and bad things about him.

"Did you really miss school for me?" She asked. She knew the answer; it was just good to hear it from him.

"Of course, I'd do anything for you." She smiled and felt at that moment like she was the luckiest girl in the world, as teenagers often do when being romantic.

"Kori, I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies this Friday? If you want, because I had a lot of fun on our last date." Richard asked a little nervously.

"I'd love to." She responded without hesitation. Whatever they did, she'd enjoy it as long as she was with him. She shifted a bit, recalling their last date. The rides, the music, the fireworks… The kiss. Also, she remembered his reluctance to answer any questions she might have asked. Now seemed like a good time to ask about it.

"Richard, may I ask you a question?" He hesitated just a little bit before replying.

"Of course."

"I know you are very… sensitive about your privacy," She could feel him tense only slightly beneath her head.

"But I remember on our date on Friday, you didn't answer any of my questions at all."

"Yeah, well, maybe it's not your business." Kori looked at him and sat up straight. She hadn't wanted him to snap at her, nor was she expecting it. It was only a question; he didn't even have to answer if he didn't want to. She couldn't help but feel a bit angry that he would just say that without a good reason.

"Richard, there's no need to get defensive about anything. I was merely asking…"

"Then don't ask." He was sitting up straight too now. What gave her the right to ask about his business?

Kori wasn't sure if it was the sickness, the lack of sleep, or her impatience for hostility, but suddenly the pain in her stomach was gone, and replaced by anger. She stood up facing him directly, her anger taking over.

"Richard, if we are to be in a relationship we need to know _something_ about each other."

"We do know something. We've known each other for years now." Her anger seemed to double at the reminder.

"I _know_ that Richard," She clenched her teeth, trying to calm down. It wasn't working. "We have known each other for years now, and I don't know anything about you. I don't know what you like, what you dislike, your hobbies, your friends, what you do when you're not with me. I don't know your height, your talents, I don't even know where you live!" She yelled her face turning red. "I have never seen you without your hair gelled, or when you were a child. I know nothing of your parents, your uncles or aunts."

"And what's worst of all, is that you pointedly _refuse_ to tell me _anything_. I don't even know why you don't _freaking_ trust me!" It was the closest she had ever come to swearing, and she didn't even know English curse words. "Heck, I don't even know your eye color!" She yelled, her arms flailing as if to prove how much she was enraged, Richard carefully dodging anything that could come close to hitting him. However, one arm came a little too close to his face. He felt something slip off the bridge of his nose and clatter to the floor. Time seemed to freeze as both Kori and Richard stopped and stared at the pair of dark sunglasses on the floor. Richard had his head down, his bangs covering his eyes.

He turned his head slowly up and met her eyes. She couldn't find the breath to gasp. They weren't green like hers, purple like Rachel's, vivid blue like she had been expecting them to be. They weren't miss-matched, red, brown, gray, or even black. His eyes were white. Richard Grayson was blind.

**A/N: Didn't see that coming, did you? I know it doesn't make sense now, like how he's been able to go around and not trip on anything and things like that, but he'll be the one to tell you _all_ about it in the next chapter. Sorry if I jumped in to the fight a bit too fast. Don't forget to Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Look at the authors note at the end of the chapter plz; it explains more about where the story is going.

**Disclaimer: I've been eating pizza for two weeks straight because I can't afford anything else, does it seem like I own Teen Titans?**

**Neko 1392: I tried to make it so that you couldn't really see what's going to happen, I'm glad it worked. If there's one quality about stories that I find most important, it's originality, so I found that comment particularly (big word) flattering. Thanks and don't forget to review again!**

**SpiderSquirrel: Glad you like the twist, I tried to think of something good, I guess it turned out okay after all. (Who the hell is Shakespeare?) Thanks for reviewing again, keep it up!**

**Kikyz: Thanks! Your review is really flattering. I'm glad you like it and thanks for reviewing. Lol, I like long reviews anyway. Keep Reviewing!**

**Monchhichi: I'm not really sure, I was under the impression that blind people didn't really have an eye color and that's why they wore glasses or whatever. I'm not too knowledgeable in this kind of common knowledge and stuff.  Continue Reviewing!**

**DarkNightDream: Thanks, I'm glad you like it. I'm actually surprised I've never read a story where this has happened, I mean, he _does_ where that damn mask all the time, so his eyes could be anything. Not just the stereotypical blue that everyone seems to think they are (just a pet peeve of mine, not that my (insignificant) opinion matters ) Thanks for reviewing, keep doing it!**

**Bbraebabe: bbraebabe+computer… hmmm… interesting. Glad you like my story so much, and since you're so eager to read it, here's the next chapter! Don't forget to review!**

**Gregthezombie: Okay, I know I promised you bb/rae, and I'm going to deliver, I promise (read the authors note at the bottom of the page when you're finished reading). I appreciate your opinion, keep them coming! (I'm also glad you liked the twist)**

**I feel awfully random: It may not make sense now, but…well, actually, this concept is a little confusing too (the one in this chapter) I hope I didn't confuse anybody. Keep reviewing!**

**Digicowboy: Glad you like the twist, it won't affect the story for now, but it will come back later, but probably not for a while. I need to focus on the actual BB/Rae part now. Glad you reviewed again, keep doing it!**

Chapter Seven: I'm Dreaming I'm Dreaming I'm Dreaming I'm Dreaming I'm Dreaming I'm Dreaming I'm Dreaming I'm Dreaming I'm Dreaming… Damnit! I'm not dreaming…

That's what Kori was thinking at the moment as she stared at Richard's eyes and back to the sunglasses that still lay on the floor. Then she slapped herself repeatedly, which made her realize that she was not, in fact, dreaming.

"Richard I didn't… I wouldn't… What?" She had never been so confused in all her life. Whatever had been ailing her stomach earlier was back, but ten times worse. To say she felt nauseous was an understatement.

Apparently Richard was also at a loss for words, as he had not spoken yet. He felt like someone had just stabbed him, like he was being electrocuted, like he did when Kori found out about the song, "Baby Got Back" and he had to explain what it meant… except now the feeling was worse- you could only imagine what that would be like. He had expected to be mad; furious, wanting to make sure whoever found out about his disability would never live to tell his secret. He _wanted_ to be mad, he wanted to yell, but all that came out was a lame not-even-complete-sentence.

"Kori, there's something I have to tell you…"

Something he had to tell her. _Something he had to tell her. Something he_ needs to tell _her_… Kori's head was spinning, he was _blind_ and just _now_ he had something to tell her? This whole situation was getting more and more confusing.

Richard growled in frustration, how was he going to explain this?

"Richard, I hadn't meant to see that. It really was an accident, knocking off your glasses." She glanced at the dark sunglasses on the floor again. Richard seemed to be thinking- whether or not to accept her apology..?

"Well, I guess I should start with the fact that I was born blind, so I've never been able to see anything, obviously. When I was still a little kid my parents died, they were shot by some…" he had to hold back a curse, "by some criminal and I had to live with my…uncle. I still live with him actually, though I've never told you where I live or anything. His name's Bruce Wayne."

Remember when I said Kori was the most confused she had ever been? I retract my statement. He was _just going to tell her_ after all of this? She thought he would want anything but to explain himself.

"Bruce Wayne of Wayne Enterprises? _The_ Bruce Wayne that owns half the city?" Kori asked, trying to get her facts straight.

"That's him." Richard said, his voice a monotone. He wasn't sure why he was still talking, or why he could suddenly remember every little detail about his past. He couldn't decide if remembering was a good thing or a bad thing.

"So he took me in when I was still young and we got along okay, I guess. About a year before you came to the United States, when I was in sixth grade- I got beaten up by a kid bigger than me, and older. He had no sympathy, he knew I was blind, but it didn't matter to him. When I came home, I had a black eye and a bloody nose, not to mention I had gotten suspended too. When Bruce saw me, he decided I needed to be trained in self-defense."

Richard sighed, he wouldn't be able to tell her the truth during this particular part of the story, but he knew it would be better and less confusing this way. No one needed to know about Bruce's… nightlife. That was a secret he could _never_ share.

"So I went to a kind of… boarding school that taught martial arts. My trainer taught me to fight, he taught me how to do things without stumbling, to see without really _seeing_ anything. I was able to sense movement easily, and all my instincts were sharpened a lot, which is how I get around. I can still basically see, but just not actually _see._ I can also predict movement and sort of sense things. Like a kind of empathy, but with movement instead of feelings."

This was more than Kori could take in at one time. She sat down slowly and thought for a moment, to be able to see without being able to see. The concept was confusing, to say the least. What had been that comic she stumbled across in the mall? _Dare Devil_; that had been it. Had that hero not been blind but still able to see? She guessed the idea was similar.

"I think I understand somewhat, but what I don't understand is why you never told me. How could I not have found out?" _How has he _never_ taken off those sunglasses?_

"Well, I hide it well, I guess. I never really told anyone anything about this, you can see why though. I don't want people to treat me differently because I live with the richest guy in Gotham, or because I can't see."

"I'm glad you told me about this Richard, you should really be more open. But I'm afraid I'm still confused about one thing, why are you not angry at me?" He smiled at her, that was happening more often now, she noticed.

"I guess, my entire life I knew someone was going to have to find out sometime, I'm just glad you're the first of my friends to know." Richard bent down and picked up his glasses from the floor, looking at them for a second. He glanced again at Kori before placing the glasses on the nightstand; he could get them later.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Kori asked. Richard put on a thoughtful expression, though he knew exactly what he wanted to do.

"Well," He said slowly, "We could… I don't know," he made a gesture towards the bed. Kori looked at him and laughed. Richard frowned, girls never wanted to do anything fun. He lay down on the bed next to Kori, just enjoying each other's company. Kori smiled to herself, happy that she had learned something about him. As she lay on the bed, thinking about Richard and their new and better relationship her mind began to wander to other subjects, like school. She was going to have to do a lot of make-up work, not to mention that they had left Rachel to deal with their teacher for after school detention. Kori almost laughed at the idea. _I wonder how friend Raven is doing…_

**A/N: Okay, the next chapter _will be BB/Rae!_ I needed to get the Star/Rob factor out of the way, though they will not be ignored in future chapters. Pretty much _all_ of the chapters from now on will be BB/Rae centric, so don't worry. When I said this was about them, I meant it. Bet you all thought Richard was going to blow up, eh? But who could stay mad at Kori?**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: W00t! Finally time for that BB/Rae part of the story I promised. Don't worry; the next bazillion chapters (not that there will be that many) will be all about them. SO DON'T LEAVE YET…please?

**RaeRaeLogan: Thanks; I like being unpredictable, or random… whatever comes first. I like your name BTW, Keep reviewing!**

**Sasscreech: Thanks, thanks, and thanks again . I'm glad you like it, keep on reading (and reviewing!)**

**I feel awfully random: Yeah, I like BB/Rae a lot too, but the differences between them make it kind of hard to bring them together. Since there are _so many_ hints in the show about Star/Rob I think it's easier to right, but not as interesting.**

**P.S. I know how you feel, the word sweet… isn't sweet. Don't forget to Review again!**

**Monchhichi: Yeah, I'm not too good with common knowledge. The uncommon stuff, however, you can go ahead and talk to me about- Lol. Thanks for telling me; if I ever write a story like this again, I'll remember that. Thanks again for the fun facts, keep reviewing!**

**Rainbow-Jess: Yeah I know, no BB/Rae in that chapter, sorry to all of those who were expecting it, but there's plenty of that to come. Don't forget to review! (I think I say that too much)**

**KuroNeko1392: Thanks; I'm glad you liked the blind thingy, I don't know why other writers haven't tried it yet. (At least nothing I've read) I could kind of tell about the pen name thing, I knew it sounded familiar . R&R!**

**BbraeBabe: Wow, talk about flattering Lol. I appreciate it, and yes, this chapter is about BB and Rae, so don't worry. Read and Review!**

**Gregthezombie: Thanks; I tried my best to explain it. If you've seen the movie _Dare Devil_ you know what I'm talking about . Keep reviewing! (Great movie, BTW)**

**BrokenHummingbirdWings: Riiiiggghhttt… anyway (lol) thanks for reviewing, do it again sometime (like when you finish this chapter) BB/Rae part coming up!**

Rachel couldn't take it anymore; this man was driving her _insane_. Kori and Richard had, once again, ditched her with this guy. Her mind was going in circles, every fiber of her being wished for only one thing; _quiet_. Garfield's incessant laughter for thirty minutes straight is enough to make anyone want to leave. Too bad for Rachel she couldn't, unless of course, she wanted detention with him for the rest of her life. Could he even do that? She didn't want to find out.

"Okay, here's another one, why did the kangaroo cross the road?" Finally, she couldn't take it anymore; Rachel snapped. She made a lunge for his neck, wrapping her small hands around it, slowly trying to choke him to death.

"Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up!"

Rachel froze, scrambling for her seat. She glanced at the door, which was open. Standing in the doorway was Mr. Stone, looking at the now purple Garfield writhing on the floor.

"I kind of want to know what you did to him, but then again, I kind of don't." Rachel glared at him.

"Not a word of this to anyone."

"I wouldn't dream of it," and with that, Victor slowly backed out of the doorway before making a mad dash for the other end of the hallway.

"Dude! If you wanted me to stop talking you should have just said so." Rachel was sure her eyes were twitching.

"I _did_. Several times."

"Oh, well… what were we talking about again?" _Bang Bang Bang_ _Bang Bang Bang_ Rachel slammed her head against the desk. _Just make him stop for crying out loud!_ Finally feeling she had injured herself enough, she sat up in her chair, a large red bruise in the middle of her fore head.

Garfield cringed; he was just trying to make her laugh.

"Sorry." He murmured. "Here, let me take a look at that." He leaned forward, one hand on the side of her face, the other on her fore head. Rachel smiled goofily; her only thought was about why the room was spinning. _So this is what it's like to be drunk_. She shook her head a bit, clearing it from the dizziness. As soon as she did it, however, she found herself face to face with Garfield. Since when did he get so close?

Rachel jumped a bit, leaning away from him. He was kind of cute when he was that close, why hadn't she noticed it before? Oh yeah, she was too busy thinking about how much longer she was stuck in that room. Garfield let out a chuckle,

"No need to be jumpy, I don't bite." _That's too bad._ Rachel cringed; She did _not_ just think that. She probably just hit her head too hard, right? No one could like him. Unless they had an ear fetish, but then again, his ears were kind of cute…

"Raven, are you okay?" She snapped out of her reverie at the sound of her nickname.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just hit my head too hard."

"Okay, I get the point, I'll stop telling jokes."

"Thanks," Rachel said appreciatively, giving him a small smile. Garfield felt his heart pound in his chest, since when did Rachel smile? A better question was, since when did Rachel smile at _him_? He decided not to jinx it and stored away the memory of the smile for when he would want to remember it.

As soon as the smile had come, however, it was gone. Rachel frowned, what was with her today? Saying Garfield was cute, saying her _teacher_ was cute, than actually _smiling_ at him. She shook the thoughts away fast, not wanting them to continue. She sighed, what time was it? Rachel glanced at the clock; twenty minutes left.

"So if I'm not telling jokes, what do you want to talk about?" Rachel studied him for a moment, she didn't know either, but she had better come up with something fast before he started telling those 'jokes' again.

"So how long have you been teaching?" She blurted out, not really curious, just wanting something to talk about.

"I've been teaching for around two years, this is only the second school I've taught at."

"Oh." _That was _really_ intelligent, Rachel._

"I saw you come in with some friends of yours, Richard and Kori? How long have you known them?"

Rachel thought about it for a second. It seemed like so long ago since they met. Maybe it really had been as long as it felt. She was a senior in high school and she had met them…

"I met them when they first moved here in seventh grade. I didn't have any friends, they didn't have any friends either so we got grouped together for projects and stuff, which is how we got to know each other." That was probably the most she had ever said to him. He was going to ask why she said she didn't have any friends, but decided against it.

"What are they like?"

"Kori's too happy and Richard's the medium, even if he does seem more like me. When you get to know him more you'll see what I mean." _If only they'd stop leaving me here, you'd get to meet them sooner._ Rachel sighed for the hundredth time that day. Garfield wasn't _so_ bad. At least she could tolerate him. Rachel glanced at the time again; they had successfully passed ten minutes. Now she had to come up with another topic before he…

"So, why did the cookie go to the doctor?" _Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Hi folks! Well, I've been informed by a certain someone- cough- Sasscreech- cough that I'm not allowed to reply to reviewers. Well, that's just stupid, but I'll follow the rule anyway. Since I'm really lazy, I probably won't respond to each of you in e-mail. If I find something about your review particularly interesting, or if you have a question about the story I will answer it directly though. You will, however, be named in my chapters, just because I'm not responding directly **_DEFFENATLY_** doesn't mean I'm not reading reviews, don't forget that.

**Thanks to all my Reviewers:**

**IGAF-Kun Spider**

**Squirrel: ROFL. (MacBeth? (Gets struck by lightning) owie…)**

**Baby05 KuroNeko1392**

**Taliesin sage**

**BrokenHummingbirdWings: It was feeling crumby- HAHAHAHAHA…it's not that funny, as you can tell…**

**BbraeBabe**

**BunnyKat**

**Kikyz**

**Digicowboy**

**Sasscreech: Thanks for telling me, even if I _am_ breaking the rule right now…**

**RM and RJ co.**

**I feel awfully random: Can't…Stop…Laughing…**

**Gregthezombie**

**Monchhichi**

Sorry if the chapter isn't all that great, I was kind of skeptical about it. Tell me what you think!

Chapter Nine, AKA: To tumble, or not to tumble… is not an option.

Rachel suppressed a yawn as she sat idly in math class, her second period. She got to see Garfield today, which was, surprisingly, turning into the highlight of her day. What was up with that anyway? She glanced up at her teacher who was completely occupied with Richard's trouble making and Kori's trying-to-get-you-out-of-trouble thing she had to do for him all the time. She watched the spectacle for only a few minutes, however, as the bell rang quicker than she had expected it too. She gathered up her belongings and headed to her next class, the bane of her existence: Gym.

Rachel changed quickly, ignoring anyone or anything that tried to talk to her. She _really_ hoped they would have a substitute, yesterday Mr. Shark had been so sick he was coughing all over everyone, it was gross, to say the least. She climbed the stairs to the gymnasium, hoping they wouldn't have to do anything embarrassing today. Running she could deal with, she was good at that. Cheerleading and Basketball was… not her thing.

Near the middle of the gym was the teacher, a substitute- _great, _Rachel thought, not sarcastic for once. The sarcasm came back however. Sitting at the head of her gym class in the middle of the room, was Garfield. Rachel groaned; how was _he_ teaching gym, he had no muscles… Though the shirt he was wearing kind of made her wonder… She shook her head, ignoring anything that she had been thinking.

Rachel took a seat at the back, sitting cross-legged and out of view.

"Hey Rae!" Apparently this guy had eyes like a freaking hawk. She gave a small wave; she could at least be polite. He turned to face the rest of the class.

"Alright dudes, I'm the substitute for today, since Mr. Sharks is sick. I don't want to waste time talking, since this is the best class ever," Several groans were heard from the girls and some guys that Rachel thought seemed very queer, "so today we will be doing…" He looked at the schedule and made a face, "Team building." Rachel's eyes widened, Team Building meant one thing…

"So everyone get up…" Her muscles tensed as she prepared for the disaster, her life flashing before her eyes…Okay, maybe not, but she felt like it should have been.

"And find…" Rachel looked around, everyone looked calm now, but in a second that would all change…

"A partner!" She found herself in a massive stampede, scrambling from the dangerous hooves- er…feet that threatened to trample her.

Making a mad dash for the other side of the room, she made an escape with barely any damage: a few bruises and some minor cuts. There was one problem though…she didn't have a partner. Once everyone had settled down she glanced at the people partnered up and sitting on the floor. There was no one left and Rachel cheered internally. Maybe he would excuse her since everyone already had a partner?

"Well, since there's no one else to work with, I'll team up with you, Rachel." Rachel cringed and was almost afraid to look up. Standing in front of her with the biggest grin she had ever seen was the guy she was going to have to work with, it was Garfield.

"Is that even allowed?" She asked hopefully, maybe it was against the rules and he had forgotten because of all the teaching stress? Garfield, teaching, and stress didn't go in one sentence unless there was a series of particular words to go in between them.

"Afraid not, looks like your stuck with me." She gave an exasperated sigh; _just kill me now._

It wasn't until that moment that Rachel realized something; the girls were all working with girls and the guys were all working with other guys (though not looking as excited about it as the girls). Was there something she was forgetting?

"Alright, so for team building all we have to do are some tumbling exercises." Yes, yes there was. From years of attending this school she had learned something, when you do 'tumbling exercises' with a guy…well, it started rumors, among other things. Rachel looked at Garfield again… _Damnit_.

So what exactly is tumbling, you ask? Well, it's a 'team building' exercise (though I'm sure you've gathered that much) where you work with a group or partner to make a series of shapes or whatever using your body. You can only imagine why Rachel hated it so much. It was basically cheerleading, without the cheering. She met her teacher at the poster with all the different exercises on them, studying each with an intensity that she hoped would burn up the stupid paper. It wasn't working.

"Mr. Logan-"

"Call me Garfield." He said, still smiling like always.

"Right, Garfield. I'm not doing this."

"Oh come on Raven, it can't be that hard." She ignored the nickname for now, difficulty, however, was not the problem here. Pride was. There was _no_ way she was doing something that looked like an act that she would rather not mention with _Garfield_. She was confused about him enough as it was.

"I'll tell you what, Raven, just do one then I'll let you sit out for the rest of the class." She seemed to consider it, how bad could it be?

_20 minutes later…_

It could be bad, it could be **_very_** bad. They had been arguing for twenty minutes and there was only ten minutes of class left. They were arguing about, strangely enough, who should be on top. The position they had chosen was a simple one, one person would stand on the others back, simple enough. And it wouldn't hurt anyone's pride, too badly at least. It would make a lot more sense if Garfield would support Rachel's weight, but he complained about a sore back, and Rachel refused to have him stand on her.

"Oh come _on_! My back has been hurting lately, is it really that bad?"

"Garfield, I'm _not_ carrying a _full grown man on my back!_ Besides, how hard could it be to carry me?"

"I don't know, you look kind of heavy." Wrong thing to say. A sharp slap echoed around the room and the next thing Garfield knew was that he was on the floor, looking up in surprise at Rachel, a red handprint marked clearly on his face. Ouch. Unfortunately, the scene had inevitably brought the attention of the other students who were now looking on in interest.

Rachel cringed; she hadn't meant to hit him _that_ hard. What the hell kind of reflex had that been? Offering her hand to him, he slowly got up, his cheek still stinging slightly. Everyone turned back to their partners, talking and laughing about this or that…or what just happened.

"Sorry I hit you." Rachel said, she _did_ feel a bit guilty.

"Sorry I… called you fat, 'cause you're not, you're skinny. Not too skinny! But I mean…" Rachel looked at him, anger radiating off of her like…something that radiates a lot of anger.

"What I mean is…" He looked at her, studying her closely, looking for something apparently. Not for something, he was looking for flaws. He couldn't find any.

"I mean you're perfect." And just like that, the anger melted away from her in seconds; _did he just call me _perfect?

Garfield watched her curiously, had it worked? It looked like it had_. Flattery gets you everywhere, especially when it's true. _Rachel looked up at him, how could one sentence bring up so many… feelings? Memories? What was the word she was looking for? Rachel had no time to think about it, the bell rang, excusing her from class. She walked away, headed toward the locker room to change into her normal school attire.

"I'm anything but perfect." Even if it had been whispered, Garfield's hawk eyes were apparently accompanied by dog's ears. He had heard her, even if she hadn't meant him to. _'Emotions; that's the word…'_

**A/N: **I think there's going to be a lot of romance in the next chapter, which continues the day that this chapter takes place in. Don't forget to REVIEW! (Because I don't say it enough ) Oh, and yes, there really is something called tumbling, just in case all of you who don't have those activities at your school were wondering.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: BIG fight scene in this chapter, I'm not that great at fight scenes (verbal or physical) but read it anyway. I had to go back and edit this chapter a lot of times, so if there are mistakes then... whoopsy. It was longer than usual and it's late at night, so forgive me please:) Tell me what you think of it?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans… I would have thought you would know that by now…**

**Also, I know I'm not to respond to reviews, but… _little_ tiny sentences on _some_ reviews can't be that bad.**

**Thank You to all my reviewers and people that are reading this story, don't forget to review again!**

**SpiderSquirrel: I laugh at your misfortune- Lol. I read your profile (interesting, BTW) and just thought that I'd point out _Angels and Demons_ (book before the DaVinci code) was A LOT better. (And had way more blood, cause you seem to like that stuff.) Notice whenever I respond to your reviews, they're always really long… I wonder why… (Get it off! Get it off!)**

**XXSamuraiXx**

**Boom**

**Kikyz**

**IGAF-kun**

**Ravens-soul**

**Monchhichi: I'm kind of a weird person…**

**BbraeBabe**

**BrokenHummingbirdWings: Can _you_ think of something that radiates a lot of anger that's not a living thing- Lol. Glad you liked my 'comparison'.**

**Rainbow-Jess: Thank you, I'm actually reading your story right now, it's really good **

**Baby05**

**Max927: The idea _is_ a bit strange…**

**Gregthezombie**

**Happykid: Lol**

Chapter Nine, AKA: Behind the Scenes

Rachel walked quietly down the hallway, her mind pretty much blank. She walked a little slower when she spotted the detention room, thinking about the boring hour that she had no choice but to endure. So why did she enjoy it so much? What she found there, or rather who, was not what she was expecting. Rachel nearly jumped out of her skin, ducking behind the window placed near the top of the classroom door.

Garfield was in there, true enough, what was strange about it though, was that Terra was in there with him. They were talking about… something, or at least, that's what it looked like. At her angle it was kind of hard to tell. She put her ear to the door, curiosity getting the better of her. And because it looked like they were talking, it was to her surprise that the entire room was silent. Well, mostly anyway.

She glanced into the room one more time to make sure she had seen right. She hadn't. They were in the room together, but they weren't talking. Rachel felt her heart sink into her stomach, what was _this_ feeling called? _Disappointment_, that was it. Hadn't he told her he had declined her offers to get back together? Well, if making out on his desk wasn't back together, she didn't know what was.

What are you supposed to do in a situation like this? Walk away heartbroken would be the answer for any normal girl. Incase you hadn't noticed, Rachel wasn't just _any_ girl. She mustered up what she could of her courage, took a deep breath, and…

Ran away faster than she knew she could run. Just as she had been about to open the door it was opened by… someone else, she guessed, unless there were ghosts in this place. She watched Terra step out of the door, fix her shirt and lean in for one last kiss before leaving. Rachel took another look; Garfield was standing in the door, a dazed and somewhat angry expression on his face. She hid again when she heard the click of Terra's heels. When the sound had faded away, she stealthily made her way to Garfield's classroom, slipping in and closing the door behind her.

She sat calmly at her desk, containing anger she wasn't sure why she had. Well, bottling up anger only makes it more fragile…

"What the hell was that?" Rachel winced; that _may_ have been a _little_ harsh. Garfield's head snapped up.

"Wha…" Hmm, that was intelligent. He shook his head, trying not to sound too dazed.

"Raven, what are you talking about?"

"Terra was in here. I'm sure you said that you didn't want to get back together with her, so what you kissing her for?" His eyes narrowed dangerously, what gave her the right to ask all these questions? It wasn't her business.

"Wow, Raven, I know I haven't known you that long but I never figured you the type for voyeurism."

"Yeah, because I _know_ I wasn't supposed to come here for detention." She said sarcastically. "If you ask me, I think you _wanted_ me to see you." She didn't know where she was coming up with this, but she had a foreboding feeling she just dug her own grave.

"Now why would I want you to do that?" He asked her. Garfield wasn't sure where she was coming up with this either, but was pretty sure he wanted to know. Why _would_ he want her to see him?

"To make me jealous." His jaw dropped. _What?_

"Jealous of _who? _Terra? If I didn't know better I'd say _you_ were the jealous one." Rachel's face flushed pink with embarrassment, wasn't _he_ supposed to be the stupid one?

"Yeah, well, shut up. You were the one kissing her." He glared at her, "What's your problem? Since when is my life your business?"

"Since you bothered to start talking to me, since you gave me detention for a year, since you met my friends and told me about Terra. Since I started liking you _as a friend_." She added quickly.

"You don't know anything about Terra except what I told you."

"So what's there left to say? She betrayed you with three other men, why would you just go back to her? Unless of course, you still have feelings for her after all that she did to you." Garfield suddenly felt angry, angrier than he had ever been in his life, she didn't know what she was talking about.

"Who do you think you are, coming into _my_ classroom, asking questions about _my_ ex and _my _personal life? You don't know what you're getting into here, you don't know anything about her."

"And you don't know anything about me," countered Rachel, who was also seething by now. "Your right, I don't know a lot about her, but I know that she isn't right for you."

Garfield felt like he was on fire, words barely registering in his head.

"Oh, and I suppose you are then?"  
"More than her." If she hadn't felt so angry, she might have realized what she had said.

"Why do you get to make that judgment? It's my life, I can choose whomever the hell I want as my girlfriend. You wouldn't know anything about that though, would you? I'm willing to bet whatever you said your boyfriends name was, Michael or something, was just someone you made up. You don't know what its like to think you love someone and have them stab you in the back. To think I actually believed you were telling me the truth, like _you_ could ever get a boyfriend. Your just… a kid." For a second, Garfield could have sworn her eyes turned red.

"You think I'm a kid? Try only having two friends out of thousands of kids at this school, knowing that if you mess it up with them, you're all alone again. Do you know what it's like watching more drug deals than cartoons every day of your life? The only guy that ever found out about my father's job is _Malchior _for your information. So, he buys me flowers and presents and asks me out on a date. So I go, because I know I can't do any better. I'm reminded of that fact everyday by the kids at this school, by my father, and now you." Garfield swallowed hard, wishing for nothing more than to take back his words and shove them down his throat where they belonged.

"So I go out with him, and for the first time in my life since my mother died, I'm actually _happy._ After a month, he decides we need to take it a step further, and when I refuse, he _buys _drugs from my _dad_ and drugs me into it. But no, that's not enough. The world decides it hates me just a little more and life decides to punish me for being born." She looked up from the floor, eyes cold, Garfield couldn't have seen what she was feeling if he had studied her for hours. He had a feeling he knew anyway.

"I got pregnant. Of course I had to tell him sometime- pregnancy gets kind of hard to hide after three months. So I told him, which was the biggest mistake of my life. I had been hoping he would take it well, but luck is never on my side, _ever_. He got mad at me, I never did find out why. Not that it mattered- he left the next day and two weeks later I miscarried."

For a while neither of them said anything, Rachel allowed the words to register in his head, and Garfield was too surprised to do anything but stand there so far.

She was about to leave, he knew. He couldn't just let her go home in that kind of state, especially after what he had learned. Garfield pulled her away from the door without thinking about and Rachel didn't have the energy to put up a fuss about it.

"Sometimes it's good to let out emotions, Raven. It's okay to start crying." He could feel her shake her head against his shirt and he hugged her tighter.

"No, no it's not." Her voice came out slightly muffled, but he could still hear her. "Because if I start crying, I won't be able to stop." Garfield could feel his heart break; he couldn't let her go back to her house with her father there. He had completely forgotten about Terra.

"You can stay with me tonight, I'm not letting you go back to your father." He leaned in a bit closer, their lips touching gently. She didn't try to fight. For the first time in five years she allowed herself to give in to another man. And for the first time in four years, she let herself cry.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Another chapter up, though I'm sure you've noticed that. Not much to say, so read and review. Sorry about taking longer to update (at least I think I took longer…)

**Disclaimer**: YOU CAN'T MAKE ME SAY IT! Okay, so maybe you can. I do-n't own Teen Titans

Thanks to all my reviewers, I appreciate it a LOT, so give me an Xmas present and review again?

**XxSamuraiXxx**

**I feel awfully random: Lol, I tried to do something different than the overly used SO EVILY Clichéd "He cheated on me" stuff… I mean, sure you can cry about that for a little bit… but it _shouldn't _scar you. Unless it's really well written, of course…**

**Kikyz: I love your reviews :)**

**BrokenHummingbirdWings: You mean the world _isn't _all blue sky's and ladybugs! OMG, why didn't anyone tell me? …Ok then, but you're right, I don't like how Beastboy is portrayed like that, or Starfire, for that matter. And yes, we could _all_ use a Gar.**

**Monchhichi: That's one of the reasons why she's so fun to write about :)**

**KuroNeko1392**

**Sasscreech: I just realized I love your stories…**

**Rainbow- Jess**

**Baby05**

**Digicowboy**

**IGAF-Kun**

**Gregthezombie**

**Happykid: I've had lots of practice :)**

Chapter Eleven, AKA: A Lot to Think About

Garfield switched his view from the road to the girl sitting beside him in his car. She looked to be asleep, well, half asleep. They hadn't talked about what had happened in the classroom, the fight, or the incident afterwards. He wasn't to eager to bring it up, but was sure Rachel was curious about it. He was pretty curious himself. He let out a deep breath that he felt like he had held in since this whole thing started, trying to put things in order inside his mind. Why would _anyone_ let things like that happen to a girl like Rachel? She didn't deserve it.

Rachel stared out the window, watching the unfamiliar scenery pass by, her thoughts were on what happened more than they were on the man sitting next to her. She couldn't believe what was happening, she had told her _teacher_ about all the secrets she wanted to keep the most, and then to make matters even _worse, _she _kissed_ him. _I'm such an idiot._

_Okay, let's review the situation, Rachel. You had a violent outburst, told all the secrets you've been keeping for years and could get you arrested, kissed your teacher who could get fired because of it, then got in his _car with him_ and he's taking you to his house where he could do whatever he wants with me and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it. Damnit._ She doubted that Garfield was the kind of guy to kidnap teenage girls and murder them, she knew him better than that. At least, she _hoped_ she knew him better. Still, she had better tell someone where she was, but maybe a little nap first couldn't hurt…

Garfield pulled a sharp left, turning into a noisy street with too many cars and stoplights and honking horns to count. Barely visible and miles away a large apartment building loomed in the distance. He had better tell someone what was happening, someone who knew what to do, because he was _sure_ he didn't know. He pulled into the parking lot in front of the apartment building, making sure no one was looking before he got out of his car. It wasn't like he was doing anything wrong, right? Any responsible adult would take home the student he had kissed to his or her house when finding out she was beaten by her dad and raped instead of calling the police… _I'm screwed._

When he was sure no one was there, he opened the door to the side of the car Rachel was sitting in, just his luck that she had fallen asleep. He bit his lip, wake her up, or carry her? He groaned, not having the heart to wake her up after the day she had had. Garfield pulled her into his arms and headed toward the door of the building behind him. Was it him or was she a lot lighter than she was supposed to be? He ignored it for now, making a mad dash for the elevator before anyone could see him. He let out a sigh of relief when the elevator doors opened and he found himself only a few yards away from the door to his apartment.

Garfield stopped in his tracks, staring at the door. He was _sure_ he had locked it when he left, and the only person who had the copy of the key was his best friend so that meant…

"Hey man! I got the game station all set up and I bought this new game so…" Victor froze, gaping at the sight that lay before him.

"Um… I can explain?" Victor snapped out of his daze enough to let Garfield into the apartment.

"I really, _really_ hope so." Garfield made his way over to the couch, setting her down. She stirred slightly, eyes opening only a little bit.

"Beastboy?" He smiled at the nickname.

"Hey, Raven. You're at my apartment now, you should probably sleep more." She shook her head 'no' before getting up and stretching. She looked over at Victor.

"Er… hi." Victor just shook his head, still completely confused. "Beastboy, can I use your phone?" He nodded his head, pointing to the kitchen. She nodded back, making her way over.

"Dude, you had better start explaining."

Rachel stared at the phone, who would be better to call in a situation like this? Her father was out, for obvious reasons, both Victor and Garfield were here, so that left Richard and Kori. She picked up the phone, waiting for a dial tone before dialing Kori's number. She figured Kori would be more understanding in a situation like this than Richard would.

"Ander's residence, Kori speaking." Rachel rolled her eyes, she could practically _feel_ Kori's smile from the other end of the line.

"Hey Kori, it's me." Rachel listened closer; a masculine voice could be heard in the background.

"Kori? Who is it?"

Rachel's jaw dropped. _What the hell?_

"Kori, why is Richard at your house?"

"So, Raven, why did you call?" She smirked, Kori had avoided the subject completely, she would just have to ask later. Now that it was Rachel's turn to speak, she found she wanted to avoid the subject too… Not that she had anything else to say at the moment.

"Raven, where are you? The number you are calling from isn't showing up on my caller ID."

"See, that's kind of why I'm calling. I'm at Beastboy's house." Kori gave a skeptical look, though Rachel couldn't see it.

"Who's Beastboy?" She mentally smacked herself; of course Kori wouldn't know his nickname. He may have been hanging out with them more lately, but Garfield hadn't told anyone his nickname except for her. This was going to be hard to explain.

"I mean Garfield."

"Please, _please_ tell me you're there for tutoring."

"And I suppose that's what Richard and you were doing too?"

"Richard is not a teacher. Don't avoid the subject, what are you doing over there?"

"I told Beast- Garfield my secret." There was a bit of silent thought on Kori's end of the phone.

"Raven, you have millions of secrets, most of which you haven't even told me yet. Which one are _you _talking about?"

"_The_ secret. You know, the _number one_ secret?" Rachel asked, giving an agitated sigh. Kori nearly dropped the phone.

"What were you thinking? He could get you arrested for doing that secret!"

"Kori, do me a favor and don't phrase it like that."

"Oh, right. So that doesn't explain why you're at his house."

"He wouldn't let me go home because of my father so he took me to his house." Leaving out the part about when she _almost_ cried wouldn't be a problem. It was only a little detail, after all…

"…So… why are you calling?"

"I just thought I'd let you know where I am so you can find my body in case he turns out to be a murderer or something." She could hear muffled laughter in the background that she knew didn't belong to Kori. Richard always did appreciate her sarcasm more than Kori, but there was probably a reason for that.

"Gar, you'd better start explaining why you were carrying an unconscious _student_ into your apartment." Victor stared at Garfield hard; he knew that Gar wasn't the type to mess around with girls (usually), so there had to be a good explanation for this.

"In my defense, she was _sleeping_." Victor glared at him.

"Okay okay, jeez. So Raven and I have been friends for a while now, right? You know that of course… Okay, so like, Terra comes into my office right before Raven's supposed to come into detention and we start like, making out on my desk and stuff."

"I thought you were over her! She cheated on you with _three_ other men dude, why would you want to get back together with her, unless of course, you still had feelings for her." Man did _that_ statement hit closer to home than he would have liked. Not to mention it seemed oddly familiar.

"_Anyway_, Raven knows that I broke up with Terra and all that messy stuff, so she gets really mad or jealous or something, and I get defensive, so we get into this fight. So she ends up telling me… some stuff that was more than a little bit private. So I tried to comfort her, you know, by giving her a hug…" Garfield bit his lip, could he trust Victor enough to tell him this?

"And I _might_ have… kissed her." An exasperated groan could be heard from the kitchen before Victor even had the chance to yell.

"Beastboy, you idiot, when you kiss someone six-"

"-Seven" He corrected, she glared.

"_Seven_ years younger than you that's your _student_ you don't TELL ANYONE ABOUT IT!" Garfield winced and covered his ears. How could such a peaceful and solitary girl be so freaking _loud_?

"I hate to interrupt this little love fest here, but what the _hell_ is going on?" Victor's voice boomed, almost as loud as Rachel's…_Almost_.

Both Garfield and Rachel exchanged looks.

"Okay, see, after I told Garfield about… some stuff, he decided the best way to console the girl whom he found out might need therapy and intimacy issues was by kissing her."

"Yup, and I'm guessing your lips have a mind of their own?" She mumbled something in- audible, her face turning slightly pink.

"So then it was a mistake?" Rachel asked, a hint of insecurity barely evident in her voice.

"Well, no."

"So then you like me."

"Well, I um… It's…" As funny and kind of disturbing as this was to watch, something was plaguing Victor's mind.

"So… where does Terra fit in with all of this?" Rachel looked surprised, like she hadn't thought of that.

"Yeah, where _does_ Terra fit in with all of this?" She asked.

"She's just… I mean she doesn't really…I. .You…" Garfield fell backwards on to the couch, Rachel sitting next to him, probably just as tired. Victor checked the clock, _midnight_. Good thing it was a Friday.

"It's twelve o'clock in the morning, and while I can't say whether or not I approve of your relationship with Rachel _or_ Terra, I'm tired as hell. I'll come back tomorrow later in the afternoon to make sure you didn't sleep in the same bed." Garfield could have laughed. Rachel sat up so fast she all but fell off the couch. Even Victor had to say that was pretty funny…

After a few more goodbyes (and warnings), the door finally closed and locked behind Victor. Garfield and Rachel stared at each other for only a few seconds, tired and confused about everything that had happened that day. Rachel lay down on the couch, covering herself with blankets and pillows that Garfield had supplied. She had a lot to think about before she fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Um, yeah… so… um… Just read it… Sorry for the wait, Exams and all :) 

**Thanks to all my reviewers out there!**

**Crayzbritoutforevenge: Glad you like my story! And I think you and I are the only ones in the world who think that Robin could even possibly be blind in the series, I mean, he _never _shows his eyes, and it's _so_ different from the comic …I think… Also, everyone seems to think he has blue eyes, and there's nothing wrong with that, I'm just wondering why _everyone_ seems to think he has blue eyes. Did I miss a memo or something? Anyway, enough of my ranting, sorry for making you read such a long review response, just thought I'd get that thought out of my head…**

**RaeRaeLogan: Well, I can see what you're saying here; Kori _can_ be overly happy depending on the situation. But sometimes people don't give her enough credit. I mean, if you've seen the episode about how the Titans formed and know about her past then you know that she's been through as much as all of the other Titans. I can understand your point, though… (Cheernastics lol.)**

**I feel awfully random: Sorry if I made that conversation a little confusing, if I ever do let me know so I can see what I did wrong. About your Terra comment, there's probably a reason for that. I'd just like to remind you, however, the most important thing about a story (at least to me) is that it's original.**

**Kikyz**

**SpiderSquirrel: The father _would_ get arrested, but so would Raven and Malchior because of underage sex… You can get arrested for that right? Heh, maybe I should look that up…**

**Ravenmasteroftele**

**XxSamuraiXxx: Thanks; I always thought Victor was one of the most interesting characters, even if not a lot of people write about him**

**Gregthezombie: Playing video games, duh! I mean, what kind of teacher would Garfield be if he didn't invite other teachers over at midnight to play video games instead of grade papers. (Probably a good one, but that's not the point here…) And happy holidays to you too! **

**BrokenHummingbirdWings**

**bb-and-raven-rock**

**Sasscreech**

**IxLovexWallyxWest**

**Monchhichi: Well, you've got your boyfriend over on a Friday night and you're all alone, they had to have done _something_… ;)**

**Baby05**

**RoseMage**

**IssacGSO**

**Digicowboy**

**IGAF-Kun**

Chapter Twelve, AKA: Midnight Romance

Rachel gave an exasperated sigh and turned over in her 'bed', unable to sleep. She strained her eyes to see the clock on the back wall of the kitchen that was only a few yards away. Maybe some tea would help her sleep, it always did. She sat up and made her way over to the kitchen, seeing Garfield sitting at the table didn't completely surprise her. He had just as much to think about as she did, maybe even more.

"She's not a bad person, you know." Rachel's head snapped up, not expecting him to say anything.

"Who's not?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Terra." Rachel said nothing at first and continued her search for tea. When the silence started to annoy her, she spoke.

"Are you going to get back together with her?" It was a simple question, but the answer could bring a lot of consequences.

"I don't think I could trust her again, besides, I kissed you, remember?" How could she forget? She sat down at the table, there was no reason for avoiding this; they were going to have to talk about it eventually.

"Garfield, why did you kiss me?" She watched him tense from across the table. Now how was he supposed to answer this question when he didn't know the answer himself?

"I suppose it's because I…" Because he what? Felt sorry for her? Was caught up in the moment, because he actually liked spending time with her? He stared at the table intently, almost as if it was the one that was going to give him the answers. The words drifted off into space as Rachel fidgeted uncomfortably, waiting on his answer.

"Honestly, I'm not sure." Rachel frowned; did he just do it out of pity? "But," he continued, and she could see him swallow in nervousness. "I know I'd do it again."

Rachel bit her lip, what exactly was going on here? How could she fall for her teacher? How could he fall for his student, his plain, dark, exactly-the-opposite-of-him student? There _had_ to be a catch to this, something was up.

"Why would you do it again?" It was a simple enough question, he guessed. So why was it so hard to answer?

"Like I said, I'm not exactly sure…" His voice faded in the small space of the kitchen. Rachel had to admit, she was a bit suspicious. She had a right to be. It seemed that every time someone was nice to her or she was nice to someone else, someone got hurt. Some part of her life got ruined; another part of her heart broke. At least she knew that couldn't happen again, she refused to make the same mistake twice. Besides, there wasn't enough of her heart left to break.

Garfield let out a sigh; he was just as confused as Rachel, maybe even more so. Never in his life had he thought he would fall for a student, more specifically a student like Rachel. He wasn't even sure if he had actually _fallen_ for her, he just knew that he wouldn't have changed anything that happened between them: the kiss, the fight, or otherwise. It had been so different with Terra, with her there had been an instant attraction, no complications. She said she loved him, he thought he loved her. Maybe he still did, but then there was Rachel. So who exactly was making this more complicated, Rachel or Terra? Maybe it was him… Garfield wished this could be more like when he had met her, he wished Rachel wasn't his student, he wished everything made sense like with Terra. He had been able to trust her so easily, and perhaps that was the problem. He was too trusting, but then what was he going to do about Rachel? He couldn't just tell her that kiss and their friendship meant nothing when it so obviously did.

He couldn't deny that he found Rachel attractive, but that hardly had anything to do with anything. She was fun to be with, he liked her a lot, her friends were really nice, the way she looked was a bonus, but a _lot_ of girls had those qualities, what was it that made her so different? Purple hair and eyes weren't the answer he was looking for. He was just so… confused. His job hadn't even entered the equation yet.

"So what are we going to do about… everything?" Rachel asked, mid yawn. Garfield smiled. _She's cute when she's sleepy_.

"Why don't we discuss it in the morning? I think we've both had a lot of stress today." She nodded at him, grabbing the kettle that had been on the stove and pouring it in a cup with a tea bag. She set the hot drink on the table, waiting for it to cool. She almost laughed when something suddenly struck her as funny.

"You know, you never did buy me my tea…" Garfield looked confused for a moment before realization struck him, and he too found it funny. And without exactly knowing why, he burst out laughing, Rachel watching him as he held his sides.

"You know, it's not that funny." She said, giving him a skeptical look.

"I-I know, th-that's what makes it… so... funny!" He said between fits of laughter. She raised an eyebrow at him in curiosity.

"Sorry." He said, finally sitting up in his chair, his laughter dying down. He let out a sleepy yawn.

"Me being so tired might have something to do with the unexplainable bouts of laughter…"

"We should go to bed I guess." They both stood, making for the door. Suddenly they both felt irrationally nervous. Rachel swallowed; this seemed way too familiar. She walked stiffly to the door, Garfield close to behind. The reached the exit at the same time, Rachel looking up at him, Garfield looking down at her. _Calm down, Garfield, you're in your own house about to go to bed, nothing weird there. So why am I so… anxious?_

Rachel cleared her throat, breaking the building silence.

"Um…" _Since when do I stutter?_ "I guess this is goodnight then." Garfield nodded in reply.

"Goodnight." He whispered, fearing that if he talked too loud his voice would crack from nervousness.

Unconsciously, like so many generations of people before them, they leaned forward. That famed 'invisible force' that wasn't really there at all pulling them closer and closer. Their lips connected and minutes went by before the broke apart, only to come back together again. Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to more minutes, and like so many generations before them, time seemed to disappear, consequences were forgotten, and Rachel's tea was left to grow cold on the kitchen table until it should be remembered, when time returned. When consequences came to haunt them once again.

**A/N: Overly dramatic ending, if I do say so myself. And though I hate clichés, I _think_ this could be taken as one, and if it is, I'm sorry for being a hypocrite  Don't forget to review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay folks, I'm going to let you in on a little secret here, this story was _supposed_ to be a humor/romance fanfic, but as it turns out, there's a lot more drama then intended. The plot's changed so many times I stopped counting and all dramatic events were improvised. So, this story went from being like a comedy to a soap opera. Why, you ask? Well, that's not so easy to explain. You see, this story's chapters (at least the first few) were pre-written, which explains the super fast updating when the story first started. Then my life took a little… twist, you could say, and as a result, the story was changed… a lot. And so, I regret to inform you, that it has in fact, changed SO much that I no longer have any idea of where it's going. What's my point? I forget… oh right, it's basically to tell you that everything from here on is purely improvised, and that updates will probably not be as fast. Why didn't I just say that in the first place? I have no idea; I guess I just like to make you read dribble all the time. Okay then, assuming that you are still reading this, on with the story! Oh, right. Also, there's a lot more (attempted) humor in this chapter (probably not good humor, mind you), because… there just is.**

**Thanks to all my Reviewers who are the ones who make me want to write this story at all:**

**BBraeBabe**

**imfromjupiter: Thanks for reviewing! I appreciate the positive commentary (excuse the trying to sound smart-ness). And i know what you're talking about with the laughing at something when it's not funny... I do it all the time. I get a few stares...**

**New identity**

**Ravengal: Thanks! I try my best to keep the characters IC, but it can get a little hard. Plus, sometimes it makes for a better plot when they're not IC; I've read a few stories like that (though I must say, I hate it when people think that Raven can't defend herself, but I won't bore you with my ranting)**

**RaeRaeLogan: Lol, I wish I had a television in _my_ bathroom… :)**

**Kikyz: I'll make sure to check your fics out sometime, they defiantly sound interesting**

**Evil Chibi Kitty**

**Aj anime master: Thanks for the review; it means a lot :)**

**bb-and-raven-rock**

**crazybritoutforevenge: Erm… my brain exploded…**

**Mage Kitty: Lol, I like your explanation of a cliché :)**

**Gregthezombie**

**RoseMage: What kind of an author would I be if I told you? A good one you say? Well, probably, but you'll just have to wait and find out… or maybe not, because it says in the first paragraph…**

**Sasscreech**

**RM and RJ co.**

**IxLovexWallyxWest: Hm, I must say, I was reading your stories the other day, and they're _good_. You actually made me go out and buy the book "The Year of Secret Assignments" and then I couldn't stop imagining Raven and Terra and Starfire and all the others as the characters lol. Sucks about w/e that arseholes name was who reviewed, and it makes me sad to know that you won't be writing anymore, but that's not really my decision. However, I'd just like to let you know that you're a good writer, no matter whatever that guy said about you.**

**Happykid**

**Kyo-kun AND Hatsuharu are hot**

**I feel awfully random: I know what you mean, sometimes I think that several stories are all written by the same person with a different pen name every time…**

**Monchhichi**

**Tammy Tamborine**

**BrokenHummingbirdWings: Heh, sorry about that, the author note explains a little bit about why it seemed awkward**

**XxSamuraiXxx**

**Okay, NOW on with the story. (I just wrote 562 words of Authors notes and answering reviews. Yay for me!)**

Chapter Thirteen, AKA: Just Not My Morning

Sunlight streamed into the bright room through a well-placed window, bringing into view the contents of said room. A bed, a table, a desk clattered with papers, and tons of junk strewn across the floor. But let's refocus on the main point here, and that would be the bed. Or, rather, what was _on_ the bed. Lying there, on the bed, were sheets. But _under_ those sheets… was a mattress. Okay, so let me be more specific. _In_ the bed, _Over _the mattress, _Under_ the sheets, there were what every bed should have, people. And those people lay blissfully unaware of anything and everything that happened, was happening, and will happen, as such is the nature of people who are sleeping.

Garfield rolled over on the bed and stretched, thank goodness it was Saturday, he couldn't have gotten up if he had wanted to. He felt like he had gotten run over with a truck… but in a good way. Reaching out a hand, he laid it flat, palm down on… something. Garfield sat up instantly and looked over and… tried not to pass out. _Okay, I don't know what's going on here but…_ His eyes lit up with an idea, carefully, he lifted the covers of the bed and silently cheered, _I'm dressed! Well, mostly…and she'd dressed too, somewhat. Beastboy, you dog you…_He thought to himself, grinning. So, if he wasn't naked (mostly), and she wasn't naked (mostly), what exactly happened here? He glanced over at her; sleeping peacefully… he could always ask when she woke up. Until then, a little more sleep couldn't hurt.

Rachel awoke to the incessant pounding of her head. Jeez, was it _loud_. It felt like her heart was drumming in her ears, like her blood was pounding against her skull in an effort to get out. She sat up wearily, opening her eyes to the bright sunlight that flooded in through the bedroom window… _Wait, **bedroom **window?_ She looked next to her and the color drained from her face. That couldn't be good. What had happened exactly? More importantly (at the moment, at least) what _was_ that pounding? Sure, her head hurt, but it sounded like someone was pounding nails into a board or… _pounding their fists against the door. VICTOR! Duh…Why would he come so early?_ She got up and made her way to the door, avoiding the messes on the floor. He needed a maid… or a miracle.

"WHAT?" Rachel asked irritably. Victor stumbled back from the door and nearly tripped over his feet.

"Uh…" he stared at her for a second before blushing and turning around. She raised an eyebrow at him, why would he… be… blushing… Her jaw dropped, and reluctantly she gazed down at herself and… screamed so loud Victor swore his hearing was permanently damaged, the residents of Gotham city felt sorry for the poor girl who was getting murdered, and of course, Garfield woke up. Well, it was more like waking up, falling off the bed, hitting his head on the desk, bumping his knee on the edge of a table, landing in a pile of dirty radio-active socks, and crawling out of the room to see what the commotion was.

Garfield stumbled into the room, causing several random objects to fall off tables and fall on the floor; it just wasn't his morning. And then, of course, Rachel is fuming mad, looking like a tomato that had been painted an even brighter shade of red, and was now screaming at him so loud he couldn't hear what she was saying to his still half asleep mind.

"Garfield… and if you… how did this… what happened to…" He clutched his head, only able to comprehend little fragments of her sentences. And suddenly he glanced up to look her in the face, and things made more sense now. Victor was trying not to stare at the scene and laugh, and Rachel was… not wearing pants or a shirt, and was currently left in a bra and underwear standing in front of the door. _Ohhh… hmmm… maybe I should get her some clothes._ (Author: Smart thinking, Garfield) At this point in time, he left to fetch some clothes for her, leaving her standing there feeling stupid, to say the least.

But, of course something was bound to go wrong. After all, how could you expect him to have girl's clothes at his house for no reason? Getting her old clothes would probably be best, but… he looked around the room, _all_ the clothes were _gone_! How is that possible you ask? You might want to ask that pile of glowing… something in the corner, eating all the clothes. Checking his closet (the only clean place in his bedroom) he found that he only had two 'outfits'. A green T-Shirt, a black long sleeve shirt, two pairs of boxers, and one pair of pants… hmm… he didn't think she would want to share a pair of pants with him. Sighing, he grabbed his remaining clothes and walked back to Rachel, waiting for the inevitable beating that was to come.

_At least she's stopped yelling…_ Rachel snatched the black shirt from his hands and slipped it on before reaching for the next article of clothing.

"…Garfield…" he gave her a shaky grin. You know, the kind of please-don't-kill-me-and-I'll-love-you-forever kind of grin? Of course you do.

"Okay, Garfield. I want you to look at the clothing that's in your hands right now. What do you see?"

"Um… I see a shirt, two pairs of boxers, and pants." Rachel feigned a look of shock.

"That's right! Now, tell me what you're going to wear today?"

"A shirt, boxers, and pants!" He said, for some odd reason looking quite proud of himself.

"Good job, Garfield! Now, last question, what does that leave me wearing?" She asked, a falsely sweet smile on her face.

"A shirt and boxers…" _Oh_.

"You're a quick one aren't you?" She asked sarcastically.

"…I thought you said that was the last question?" He said, generally confused.

"Yeah? Well guess what? I… LIED!" She screamed, smacking him upside the head, grabbing the boxers and storming back into the bedroom to search for clothes and… destroy the cloth-eating monster apparently, as it's screams were heard throughout the apartment complex accompanied with violent screams of "Die damn you, die!" and "He thinks he can send me out of here in _Boxers and a shirt?_" And also "I thought he was supposed to be _my_ teacher, not the other way around!"

With a sigh, Garfield turned and plopped down on the couch (after he put his clothes on). As if noticing Victor for the first time, he turned and gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Women." Garfield said.

"I HEARD THAT!" He cringed, how could she be so _loud_? Victor looked at the scene carefully, Garfield and Rachel come in almost naked, something about cloth-eating monsters, missing clothing, and blood curdling screams.

"WELL!" He said loudly, "LOOKS LIKE MY WORK IS DONE!" And with that, he calmly walked out the door before sprinting to the elevator. Garfield sighed and leaned against the window, only to regret it an instant later when Victor's echoing and deafening (and a little girly) scream of "WHAT IN THE HOLY HELL DID I JUST SEE?" Made its way through the air and into his ears with unnecessary force. And he thought _Rachel_ was loud.

Rachel stepped out of the bedroom quietly, looking much calmer than before.

"Where's Victor?" Garfield took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I have no idea." They both shrugged and Rachel sat on the couch next to him, feeling slightly awkward.

"So… What are we going to do?" She asked.

"About what?" His eyes drooped until they were almost closed; apparently waking him up by screaming hadn't been the best idea.

"About the purple dinosaur that's slowly devouring our city."

"Oh, I called pest control about that yesterday."

"…Right…" She looked over at him, his head had fallen back and he was making strange… noises. And the drool, can't forget that…

"GARFIELD!"

"I'm up, I swear!" He yelled, nearly jumping out of his skin.

"…Right, well, what are we going to do?"

"About the dinosaur?"

"…NO YOU IDIOT! About our 'relationship', it might be getting out of hand here." Out of hand? What was that supposed to mean?

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Garfield, what about your job? What about my dad? What about _Terra_?"

He frowned slightly, what was he supposed to say?

"I know I don't want to break up just because you're younger than me, maybe I can get a _new_ job. I'm over Terra, I told you that. And your dad… we could sue him?"

"Yeah, and he won't sue right back for sleeping with me…" Garfield grinned to himself.

"Don't look so smug _Mr. Logan_, it's not like we really did anything anyway." His grin disappeared quickly enough to satisfy her. "I don't exactly want to break up with you either, but what are we going to do?"

"What _can_ we do?" Garfield asked. "We could always just… hide it until you graduate. I mean, it's only one semester, right?" Rachel nodded at him.

"I suppose so… but if things get out of hand, we're going to have to come up with a better plan than just hiding, and what are we going to do if someone finds out, Garfield?"

"…"

"Garfield? Gar? Beast Boy?" She glanced at the man sitting next to her, or should I say sleeping?

_Oh well, we can talk about it later_ Rachel thought to herself. A few more hours of sleep couldn't hurt, even if it _was_ eleven o'clock. She leaned back into the comfortable couch, letting her head fall back and her hair fall over her face. _Maybe falling in love with him wouldn't be _so_ bad… Psh, what am I thinking? Richard would have to walk in to a wall before I fell in love again._ Somewhere across town, a short, spiky haired teen named Richard had a very sore head.

**A/N: Sorry about it being so short, but it's better to have short chapters than typing some random stuff that doesn't fit at all so I can make it longer. Like I said, I don't have a _complete_ idea of where it's going, so the chapters will probably be no longer than 2000 words. Sorry again, but at least that makes updates a little bit faster. Bleh, and I have exams too…**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: There's an author's not at the end of the review responses and also at the end of the chapter, read those if you can.**

**Thanks (again) to all my Reviewers! Your all greatly appreciated!**

**I feel awfully random: Nope, don't understand anything you just said. I got the words 'funny' and 'underwear', but that's it. :D**

**Lyra36**

**MyUnrequited**

**Alliwantislove**

**Evil Chibi Kitten**

**BbraeBabe: To quite another reviewer of mine to answer your question, "**They did foreplay j00 naughty kids j00" **Lol. That's from Rainbow-Jess.**

**Kikyz**

**XxSamuraiXxx**

**Sasscreech: Thanks; I try my best to keep the characters… in character**

**BrianDarksoul**

**Crazybritoutforevenge: Lol, of course it's the same Richard **

**RaeRaeLogan**

**Monchhichi**

**Kyo-kun AND Hatsharu are hot**

**SpiderSquirrel: '**Gives you big Starfire-style hug' (You know that thing I like to do sometimes? You know, breathe? It's like, my favorite hobby, and I'd kind of like to do it now…)** Where have you been? I give, and I give, and what do I get? Nothing but a late review- Lol . Thanks for the legal advice (or whatever you want to call it. Next time I write something like this, I should probably look this stuff up first…)**

**bb-and-raven-rock**

**Tammy Tamborine**

**-EHWIES**

**gregthezombie**

**IGAF-Kun**

**RoseMage**

**xXBaby05XxBBRJE06**

**Rainbow-Jess: Lol**

**IxLovexWallyxWest: Yay! Glad you changed your mind. Good luck with your story, I'll make sure to keep reading it!**

**Ravenmasteroftele**

**Ninjamuffin13: Thanks; I like the dinosaur dialogue too. Glad you encourage my improvisation, the story is defiantly _not_ turning out to what I expected it to be…**

**I would also like to say thanks to everyone who had given me advice etc. etc. about my story and also giving me information about the legal situation in the story, I'll remember them in case I use them later in the story; which I probably will. Thanks again!**

**Note: This chapter was written a little… differently. I might go back and change it when the story is finished. I apologize if people out there don't like it, and though I know it's a lame excuse, I _have_ been having writer's block lately. Don't forget to review and tell me how much you like (or hate) it!**

Chapter Fourteen, AKA: Privacy

Weeks had gone by unnoticed by Rachel; time went by too fast at Garfield's place, like someone had pressed fast forward on a remote. At least she got to see Kori and Richard again last weekend, she had missed them.

She stepped into the school building ten minutes late, thanks to the kids on her bus that wouldn't stop throwing things at the driver. How could they be so hyper at eight in the morning? She sat down in her seat at the back of the classroom after receiving the standard lecture from Garfield about being late, adding another detention. They _did_ have to keep up appearances, even if she would have stayed whether he had given her a detention or not.

She had been staying at his place like they had discussed, she had insisted on going home, saying that she was stronger than she looked. Garfield wouldn't take no for an answer, and now she was stuck with him, not that it was a bad thing. But living with a guy like him didn't leave much time for anything, homework included, not that she cared all that much. Her time with Kori and Richard was spent over the phone for the most part; they had been so buys lately. She did her best to talk to them when she could during school.

The relationship had gone unnoticed by everyone, and everything seemed to be going perfect. She only had four more months left before school was over for her, and that meant that they wouldn't have to worry about school rules anymore. The relationship had progressed well, and Rachel even smiled at him every once in a while, which was a big improvement. The physical aspect of the relationship hadn't gone farther than what it had that night a few weeks ago, and that hadn't been a big issue for either of them.

However, in the blink of an eye everything can change, one foolhardy mistake can be the downfall of an entire empire… or relationship. No one can prevent change, and Rachel couldn't honestly say she didn't see it coming. Her father was bound to notice her missing sooner or later; she just wished it had been later then when he did. Everything started out normal and calm, as it often do before something disastrous. Garfield seemed to be oblivious to the ominous feeling that Rachel was dealing with, so she did her best to ignore it.

School was over faster then it usually was, or so it seemed. Rachel's steps quickened as she made her way to room fifty-four, her breathing faster than her pounding heart, something was wrong, not to mention she felt like she was being watched. She was nearly sprinting by the time she got to Garfield's and slammed the door behind her. His head snapped up to give her a questioning look.

"Sorry about the door, it's just that I have the strangest feeling we're being watched." Garfield shrugged.

"Don't you think that's a little paranoid? The security cameras in the hallways don't even work, and neither do the one's in the classrooms."

"Are you sure?" She asked, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Positive." He smiled at her, and she graced him with a nervous smile of her own. Rachel sat down next to where he was seated at his desk, grading papers. He continued grading papers and she was getting impatient. Normally they would be doing something _together_ at this point. She leaned forward, trying to get his attention. He pointedly looked away, and Rachel rolled her eyes, so that's how he wants to play? She leaned forward again; close enough to make him shiver as her breath tickled his ear.

"Didn't you miss me today?" Under no circumstances before a few months ago did Rachel ever, _ever_ think she would say that, but if it would get his attention…

Garfield dropped his red pen and pulled his work off of the desk and into an overly stuffed and messy cabinet.

"Is there something you wanted, Raven?" He asked with a straight face. She couldn't resist the urge to roll her eyes and kissed him before he could get another word out. She fell back on his desk, him on top of her, and her words disappeared into the air, remaining private, and for his ears only. Completely oblivious to the world, neither paid attention the blinking red dot on the camera in the corner of the room. So much for privacy.

Student guidance counselor Terra Markov was lost in her own thoughts when she left her classroom, locking the door behind her. She hummed a tune and listened to the click of her own heels on the hard tile floor of the school hallways. She flicked off the lights in empty classrooms, taking only a second to make sure no one was in them. She passed the two school security guards on their way out and waved, they always went home early, and no one ever seemed to notice. The door they had walked out of was open, light on. She walked towards it, taking a glance inside only to realize that it was the security room, camera screens and all. Any person would want to take a look inside, what could the harm be?

Terra sat down in the large comfy armchair that sat in the center of what must have been a wall of a hundred screens. Several switches and knobs could be seen along a desk, all of them labeled with a room number and some with ways to fix lighting and turn the sound on. The cameras were almost never turned on, despite the fact that there were _two_ cameras in every classroom, something to do with student's cheating on their exams. Terra gnawed at her bottom lip as her eyes came across the switches for the two cameras in Garfield's room.

She really shouldn't, it would be an invasion of privacy, and he already thought she was a stalker. Still… if he was only grading papers, what could be the harm? Without giving herself time to rethink her decision, she flipped both switches upwards, the cameras immediately recording the room. Terra cocked her head the side and swiveled her chair a little, Rachel was there, probably for detention. She watched as Rachel sat down on the desk next to Garfield, and glanced at the papers he was grading. Terra frowned; students weren't allowed to see the test grades of other students. She grabbed the headphones and yanked them on, flipping the switch for sound on.

At first neither was talking, which was usual behavior for student's when they got detention. Then she saw that Rachel was growing impatient, and heard her sigh through the headphones. Finally, as if fed up with getting no attention, she leaned forward, trying to get his attention. Terra turned the volume up until all of the words would come out clear.

"Didn't you miss me today?" Terra was confused, that sounded sort of… flirtatious, but surely Garfield wouldn't… She watched as he threw his papers in a cabinet, and pressed the headphones against her ears, in case she would miss something.

"Is there something you wanted, Raven?" _Raven?_ Terra had never heard anyone call Rachel that, except her two friends, did that mean that Garfield and 'Raven' were friends? She tensed, something was wrong. And then Rachel spoke again, her breathless whisper barely audible through Terra's own blood pounding in her head, and as she comprehended the word, the blood that had been racing around madly came to an abrupt stop, freezing in her veins. The word seemed to echo in her ears…_"You…"_

Terra tried in vain to find the button to turn off the camera, and just ejected it instead. She was in a daze, _what_ was going on? Her thoughts were jumbled; things weren't making sense at all. She walked faster than she knew she could in heels, and didn't notice anything as she made her way to her car. She didn't notice that she had left security camera two for room fifty- four on, she didn't realize that she left the door open, she didn't realize the video tape from camera one was still in her hands, and she didn't notice the muscular, red faced man stomp into the building with a glare that on any other day might have had her intimidated.

Trigon was mad, no, he was furious. Who did his daughter think she was, running away like that? He passed a skinny blond girl on his way in, but barely took notice. His huge form lumbered down the hallway, too angry to notice anything. Well, almost anything. A small, almost whispering sound caught his attention. He wondered why _this_ particular sound got him interested. But then he knew the answer; that sounded like his daughter. He followed the sound into a large room, filled with television screens, security cameras, and a desk that was decorated with buttons and switches. There was one thing wrong with this room; it was _empty_. So where was the noise coming from?

He stepped towards a pair of headphones sitting on the desk, and it was at that moment that he realized that one of the screens was on. To say he was surprised was an understatement, the voice was indeed his daughters, but she wasn't talking, she was… Trigon slipped the headphones on and stared intently at the screen, suddenly a grin spread across his face, and he knew the perfect punishment for his daughter's absence. He flipped the switch labeled 'sound' down, if his plan was going to work, no on could hear what they were saying. He let the tape run for two more minutes before ejecting it, his grin widening again. Without any sound, no one would know if Rachel was willing or not. As Trigon thought of what he would say to the police, his smile reached his ears. Today he had found out that his daughter was being 'molested', as he would later put it, and by this weekend, so would Rachel.

A/N: I hope it wasn't too horrible or confusing. If it was then ask whatever questions you want in your reviews and I'll do my best to answer them. Oh, and sorry it took so long. Like I said before, severe writer's block.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N (Excuses):** Well, this is taking forever. I'm really busy lately, and you know how sometimes your computer can take ten minutes to warm up? Mine takes ten days. Sorry about the wait, I'm trying to have this chapter make sense according to the last chapter. Also, due to a recent experience with the police (long story), I have lost a LOT of respect for them. Jackasses… anyway, I'm sure not all police are like that, just the ones I talked to, just an FYI. Also… despite my recent teenage-angsty-soap-opera-drama stuff, I still have _no_ idea how the legal system works! Which is probably why these things happen to me in the first place… Oh well. (PS my space button is broken)

**Thank you, to all the reviewers who wouldn't stop bugging me about updating. No sarcasm intended.**

**Teentitansraven2**

**A.K. Hunter: ZOMG! (Don't ask what the Z is for) I love your story "Cruel Reality"! Thanks for reviewing!**

**XxSamuraiXxx: Thank you for pestering me, honestly. It made me want to update.**

**Sasscreech**

**Bert the Nomad: Sorry I haven't been reviewing your story! I have finals, and I'm failing History (Lame excuses, I know) but I'll get to it ASAP.**

**Kyo-kun AND Hatsuharu are hot**

**Kikyz**

**bb-and-raven-rock**

**ravenloganx3: I know it was kind of confusing, but the whole thing is taking place in the school, and school's have security cameras, right? I hope that cleared up at least something… Thanks for reviewing!**

**RaeRaeLogan**

**Reeltreble1031**

**Tammy Tamborine: I love your stories! Thanks for your opinion!**

**BbraeBabe**

**The-Nameless-Lady**

**xxbaby05xxbbrje06**

**ravenmasteroftele**

**-EHWIES**

**Psycho G**

**Rose Mage**

**Rainbow-Jess**

**AlyRaven**

**IGAF-Kun**

Chapter 15, AKA: It's just a filler!

She couldn't exactly say she was surprised, someone was bound to find out some time, but certainly not _him_, and **definitely**not like that. The police knocking down the door to the room you're in is not something you can really prepare for. They had dragged a dazed Garfield from the room and handcuffed him, practically throwing him outside into their car and barely leaving time for Rachel to defend him, or even for him to defend himself. Of course, the _real_ kicker was seeing her father standing next to the car talking to an officer, a worried look on his face. But no, she wasn't surprised; it was more like being very, _very_ angry.

Rachel promptly righted herself and fixed her clothes before rushing out the door, only to be caught before she could even get her father's attention.

"Miss, you are in no condition to move right now, let us take you to the hospital and everything will be okay." An officer said, talking to her like she was eight years old. She wasn't _stupid_, she was _mad_.

"I can move fine," _fine enough to kick you in the-_

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to come with me." Sorry? He didn't _know_ sorry.

The cop doubled over in pain, falling to the floor and cringing. Rachel ignored the writhing man on the floor and made her way over to her father.

"What did you do?" Rachel asked. Trigon feigned a look of relief.

"Raven, thank goodness you're okay." He leaned towards her for a hug and she abruptly pushed him away.

"Don't you call me that, what the hell did you do?" He glanced around for anyone that might hear, seeing no one, he bent down to whisper in her ear.

"You think you can just run off with your teacher without my consent?" She didn't have time to answer before a limping officer dragged her off. She saw Garfield get loaded into the car and locked eyes with him through the window. He mouthed something to her and she nodded in response, _be careful…_

Rachel was deeply reminded of those really bad cop movies from the eighties and was more than half expecting one of the cops to come and tell her she was going "down town." At least it would have provided a laugh; she could have used one right then. None of the police officers would tell her what was going on yet, and they all refused to let her talk to her father _or_ to Garfield, not to mention that officer she kicked seemed to have it out for her now. They should have been arresting _him_ not her, but then again she didn't even know if she was being arrested at all.

She crossed her arms as she waited in the car outside of the police station. They had told her they wouldn't put cuffs on her, but she wasn't so sure, so she kept her arms crossed and her hands out of sight. Finally having enough of being clueless she got out of the car and jogged into the police station, half expecting to be staring down the barrel of a gun as soon as she entered. No such luck however, everything seemed quiet, peaceful… _normal_. How could everyone be acting like everything was okay, when things were so obviously _not_ okay… at least not to her, and not at that moment.

"Can I help you?" Rachel's head snapped upward and her eyes spotted a secretary, standing on a ladder and arranging files of some sort.

"Um… yeah, I need to see Garfield Logan."

"He just finished his questioning, you can't see him until tomorrow unless you're immediate family."

"Oh, I'm his…" Rachel racked her brain for something. Girlfriend was not considered family; wife wouldn't seem likely, as she wasn't eighteen… "I'm his sister." The secretary looked her up and down, looking suspicious, and why wouldn't she? They didn't look anything alike.

"Mhhmm… I see. I'll just go get Officer Hanson to do a background check and you can head in." Before the woman could walk away, Rachel asked her quickly.  
"What cell is he in?"

"Cell block C in cell 27…" Rachel nodded at her and sat on a nearby stool. As soon as the clicking of the secretary's heels could no longer be heard, Rachel took off at a dead run. She turned several hallways, following signs and avoiding officers. Of course, it would have helped to know where she was going.

Finally (_finally_) she reached the Cell Block C, as the large letters painted on the wall said in dull blue letters. Rachel walked calmly, though on the inside she was shaking, ignoring the stares of the men in cells that she passed. The walls were fairly close together, and the cells were tiny, she had to walk straight down the center in order to be out of reach of the men there, but to feel comfortable she would have had to been able to shrink or phase through the floor, or have super powers… like that was going to happen anytime soon. Rachel spotted Garfield from about six cells down; he was the only one not wearing black and white. She guessed they hadn't had time to dress him in the standard prison clothes. She jogged up to him and could feel his surprise flowing off him.

"Raven?"

"Nope, she's not here." He grinned at her, somehow able to joke around in a desperate situation.

"How are you?" He gave her a funny look.

"As good as I can be considering… everything." A small silence passed before either spoke again.

"I'm sorry." She said. Garfield stared at her.

"Why?"

"If I hadn't been so… stupid, this wouldn't be happening. If I had never… I mean…" He could tell she was frustrated, and finally letting out a breath, she answered.

"I guess… I'm sorry because it's my fault you're in here, I should have listened to you the first time I met you." She let out a laugh, but felt like crying.

"Would you do it again?"

"…What do you mean?"  
"I mean… if you could go back in time, after everything that has happened, back to the very first time I asked you to take off your sweater, knowing _perfectly_ well what would happen if you didn't listen, would you still say no?" Rachel thought back to that time, what was probably months ago felt like eons. Back to when she was lonely, when she had only her two friends. Back when she was afraid all the time, when she wouldn't smile for weeks at a time… Back to when everything was normal for her, when there were no complications or relationships, no little bumps in the road, no Garfield…

"Of course I would." She didn't have to think about it for long.

The loud pounding of footsteps was heard from some distance away, and Rachel cringed.

"Raven… what exactly did you do?"

"Um… let's just say I have to go and leave it at that."

"You know Rae, if I could trade you for the most obedient girl in the world, I wouldn't even hesitate to say no." Rachel rolled her eyes. The footsteps got louder, and Rachel prepared to run.

"You and your weird fetishes…" He turned red.

"Raven! I don't-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. I have to run. One last thing, when you're taking a shower and if you drop the soap, don't bend down to pick it up."

"Why?" Rachel shuddered, turning slightly nauseous. Definitely something she didn't want to think about.

"Just… trust me on this one." Garfield nodded, squeezing her hand one last time before letting go.

"HEY! There's the girl!" She took off like a shot, gone before he could even think of anything else to say. How come he never knew she could run so fast?

**A/N: **Yeah, yeah, I know it's short. The story is probably only going to have a few more chapters, like two or three. I really should stop procrastinating. The next chapter will not be a filler, and will hopefully be the court case if I would just stop PUTTING OFF MY WRITING.


	16. Author's Note

**A/N:** Mmk, if anyone's still reading this, I'm officially putting this on Hiatus. I'm only like 2 chapters away from the finish, and I _will_ finish this, but for now, I'm working on some other things in real life (Unfortunately). That's pretty much all I wanted to tell anyone who's still reading- sorry if anyone was disappointed this was not a chapter. Oh, and I changed the big fight scene in chapter ten a little- the other one was a little too… emo/overdramatic. So… yeah…


End file.
